Différences de perception
by Rosy.M
Summary: - Tu vois, c'est comme... - Comme ? - Laisses moi finir non ? Comme essayer de se retenir de vomir quand t'es complètement mort. - Je ne vois vraiment pas ou tu veux en venir. - Tu ne veux pas mais paradoxalement,tu sais que c'est soulageant quand tu vomis tu vois? - Toujours pas. - Je t'aime. - Tu devrais retravailler tes déclarations Ron. Elles sont d'une nullités.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lecteurs et lectrices du mois d'aout ! Déjà un message d'excuse pour les personnes qui suivaient mon autre histoire que j'ai malheureusement supprimé après mure réflexion (pour la retaper en partie elle ne me plaisait vraiment plus je bloquais complètement). Je compte la republier mais pour l'instant j'ai été grandement inspiré par 2 voire 3autres histoires aux trames complètement ****différentes (je crois). Toujours un BZ/RW sans prétention, on ne se refait pas. J'attends vos avis et autres remarques avec impatience ^^**

**disclaimer :** je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages que j'utilise dans cette histoire. (je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut dire).

**Raiting : M**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

- On ne peut définitivement pas y aller sans alcool.

- On A Seulement 12 Putain De Livres Et Des Foutues Poussières ! Chuchota Neville en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Et combien elle coûte la bouteille là ? S'énerva Dean en pointant du doigt une bouteille qui se trouvait tout en bas du rayon derrière la caisse.

- Beaucoup plus que notre putain de cagnottes ! Grogna Ron qui s'était mit un peu en retrait.

Il connaissait bien cet épicier, à moins d'y laisser un bras, ils allaient s'en aller bredouille. Ils auraient du s'y prendre plus tôt pour acheter tout ça, mais non, ils se pointaient toujours au dernier moment. Et finissaient toujours dans cette épicerie miteuse qui proposait des prix qui frôlaient l'indécence.

Ils se mirent à fixer le caissier, Rusard, un homme sournois et grincheux au possible qu'ils n'avaient au grand jamais vu sourire. Ils eurent un mince espoir quand ils virent le caissier étirer le bout de ses lèvres avec un air mystérieux, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'il fixait la sœur de Ron qui attendait à l'extérieur avec Harry. Avec un regard qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

- Bouger d'ici les morveux, c'est pas le resto du cœur, pas d'argent ? Pas d'alcool ! Je suis un honnête homme moi, je gagne ma vie comme tout le monde ! Dégager maintenant vous faites fuir mes clients !

Ils se retournèrent et virent une vielle femme qui avait l'air de s'être endormi entre deux rayons, le chat du caissier qui semblait surveiller l'entrée, _Complètement timbré_ se dirent-ils en chœur. Et un garçon, de leurs âges qui tenait un nombre conséquent de paquets de chips entre ses mains.

- Ron, c'est à ton tour ! Lui glissa Neville

- Non ! C'est au tour de Dean ! La dernière fois au supermarché JE me suis porté volontaire, j'ai même emmené plus d'une livre _en une seule fois_. Je sais que je suis le maître incontesté en la matière mais quand même !

- Oui envoyons Dean, c'est complètement raciste ce que tu fais la Ronald ! C'est seulement parce que je suis noir et que ce mec la est un peu bronzé !

Neville se mit à rire et il fut vite accompagné du rire de Dean. Ron lui rougissait et avait un air blasé, il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à l'humour plus que douteux de Dean, pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis un sacré paquet d'années.

Le client aux paquets de chips s'était arrêté en les voyant le fixer, il avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui, ou du roux, il ne savait pas bien. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il fixa ses vêtements, il n'y avait pas de tache visible ou quoi, il ne comprenait pas, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se moquer de sa tête. Il s'était couper les cheveux récemment, un dégradé dont il avait le secret qu'il avait fait seul, comme d'habitude, très avant-gardiste il le savait, ses mecs la devaient surement être des nazes qui n'avaient jamais voyagé au delà de leur village natal. Il passa devant eux avec toute la dignité qu'il possédait en son sein. Et Dieu, qu'il en avait beaucoup, mais il fit tomber quelques paquets par inadvertance. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire de plus belle Dean et Neville.

Il les fusilla du regard, ce qui fit taire immédiatement les rires irritants.

Dean et Neville se fixèrent et tendirent la cagnotte à Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- A ton tour je te dis ! Lança Dean sans se retourner.

Ron, qui avait la vague impression de s'être fait avoir, prit quand même son courage à deux mains et ramassa les paquets tombés à terre.

- Excuse moi ? Il posa sa main sur le dos du garçon devant lui et lui tendit les chips.

Il avait du laisser sa main un peu trop longtemps au gout du brun car il la fixait avec un air irrité.

- Non merci, je ne les veux plus.

- Tu sais elles sont encore bonnes à moins que tu aimes lécher le paquet de chips dans ce cas la, oui je ne les prendrais pas non plus, le sol est plutôt crade ici.

- EH ! S'écriât l'épicier indigné.

Le brun se mit à rire et prit les paquets qu'il lui tendait.

- Si tu y tiens tant, je veux bien les prendre pour toi.

Il s'apprêtait à payer et ajouta quatre bouteilles d'un alcool que Ron n'avait jamais pu s'acheter.

- Et tu vas quelque part avec tout ça ?

Ron n'osait pas lui demander directement, habituellement, il ne se souciait pas de ce que pouvait ce dire les gens à qui il parlait. Mais la, il ne voulait pas passer pour un mendiant ou quoi. Non, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire ce soir.

- Hun hun, un festival dans le coin avec des potes, d'ailleurs ils m'attendent un peu plus loin.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici Affirma Ron, T'as pas l'accent du coin, ni le style d'ailleurs.

- Bien observé. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'imagine qu'on se croisera peut être au festival ?

- Pour sur !

- A plus tard ?

- Ron, je m'appelle Ron.

- A plus tard Ron alors.

Il s'en alla avec ses achats sans se retourner. Ron lui tenait les paquets dans une main et la cagnotte de l'autre. Seamus allait_ surement_ le tuer, il était resté dans la voiture et trépignait d'impatience depuis des heures. Il _voulait _de l'alcool, il allait surement se mettre à pleurer. Il en avait besoin. Question de vie ou de mort. Irlandais de malheur.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- T'en a mis du temps Blaise ! Personne ne t'a embêté au moins dans cette épicerie immonde ?

Le brun posa les courses sur les genoux de Milicent installée sur le siège arrière.

- Non, je… non.

- Quoi ? T'as croisé des gens ? Raconte !

- Ouais, deux trois mec qui trainaient près de la caisse, Hmm il y avait un roux, un certain Ron. Sympa_. Plutôt mignon_ ajouta t-il dans sa tête.

- Ah Non ! Non, Non, Non, Non ! Pas la bande de trou du cul de Potter et Weasley. Tout mais pas eux ok ?

- Quoi ? Je parle avec qui je veux que je sache !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la voiture se mirent à fixer Draco en attendant sa réaction.

- Si tu veux trainer avec nous. Il faut que tu fasses un choix Blaise. C'est eux, ou c'est nous, permet moi d'ajouter que ton père ne risque pas de bien le prendre si il apprend que tu traines avec la racaille des environs et non avec le fils de son meilleur ami… Ton meilleur ami de surcroit !

- Je ne comptais pas trainer avec lui. Je lui ai juste parlé genre 3minutes ! Vous êtes vraiment complètement timbrés ici.

Il n'ajouta plus rien et se tourna vers la vitre en attendant que Draco veuille bien démarrer.

Blaise venait d'emménager dans les environs avec ses parents. Il avait toujours vécu dans des grandes villes tout au long de son enfance et de son adolescence qui avait été rythmée par ses déménagements incessants. Il avait maintenant 17ans et ses parents voulaient s'installer définitivement près de leurs amis dans la campagne Anglaise, la ou ils avaient vécu plus jeune.

Il avait protesté à vive voix pendant un moment, mais avait fini par plier. Il ne connaissait que Draco ici, leurs deux familles voyageaient ensemble pendant les grandes vacances depuis leurs 6ans. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et s'était son seul ami stable qu'il avait su garder malgré les années. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sacrément chiant quand il voulait.

- Tu démarres ou ? S'enquit Blaise en voyant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

- Ne fais pas la tête alors !

Blaise se retourna vers son interlocuteur et sortit toutes ses dents dans une grimace qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un sourire. Draco éclata de rire et démarra aussitôt.

- voilà qui est mieux ! Tu verras, ce festival, c'est juste GÉ-NIAL.

- Hun Hun.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

Les grandes baffes, installées dans une ancienne usine désinfectée dont on ne voyait pas le bout, crachaient un son assourdissant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais tout ce qu'entendait Ron à cet instant, c'était les plaintes incessantes de Seamus à son encontre et le rire insupportable de sa sœur installée à ses côtés et collée à Harry qui devait surement lui raconter une blague à l'oreille.

Il frémit d'horreur quand il cru discerner les mots lécher et griffer qu'Harry avait murmuré un peu trop fort. Il se leva tant bien que mal dans la voiture et s'installa entre les deux tourtereaux qui poussèrent un soupir de concert.

- Putain Ron laisse moi respirer ! Lança Ginny en tentant de regagner sa place près d'Harry mais son frère qui était beaucoup plus grand et massif colla la joue de la jeune rouquine contre la vitre de la voiture en réponse.

- On descend ou on campe dans la voiture ? Interrogea Neville indiffèrent aux plaintes de Ginny quant à la réaction de son frère qui le laissait totalement indifférent.

- Neville, comme tu peux le voir, nous attendons ton cher ami Dean qui est parti depuis bientôt 13mn50 acheter un petit quelque chose, qu'on ait quand même un truc à se mettre sous la dent, parce que comme tu as pu le remarquer ON A PAS D'ALCOOL ! Répondit Seamus avec un air crispé.

- Détend toi un peu Seam, tu vas faire peur à la petite.

- Je suis pas petite ! Marmonna Ginny qui avait toujours la joue collée à la vitre. Lache moi Ron, LACHE MOI !

Les rires de Ron et de Seamus résonnaient dans la voiture garée sur le parking, les vitres vibraient au son techno qui était diffusé, une bonne soirée semblait profiler à l'horizon. Accentuée par l'arrivée de Dean qui tendait un sac contenant des petites pilules colorées.

- Bah pourquoi tu pleures Gin ? Dit-il se qui fit redoubler les rires de ses amis.

- Ca va lâche la Ron, je pense qu'on a compris. Plus de petit mot ou de bisous ou de flirt devant toi. Promis ! Déclara Harry solennellement en levant la main droite et en la posant sur son cœur. Il s'apprêtait même à cracher par terre pour seller leur accord mais il fut stoppé par un regard menaçant de Seamus.

- Bon, ce n'est surement pas la meilleure came sur le marché, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir pour si peu et une pipe au fournisseur.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des regards surpris et même un cri écœuré de Ginny.

- Hahahahahaha détendez vous putain les tronches que vous tirez ! J'aurais appelé Ron si il y aurait eu une histoire de fellation. Cela va de soit.

Il reçu en pleine face le petit sac à main de Ginny et même une basket que Ron venait d'ôter.

- Non, plus sérieusement Dean, avec quoi, 12billets ? Tu as pu obtenir tout ça ? Déclara Neville dubitatif.

- Putain Neville t'es chiant ! On s'en fout du moment qu'on en a ! Bon Bonne appétit et surtout pas de bêtises mes chers. Ginny ferme les yeux ma petite veux-tu ?

Ron fixa Seamus inquiet, depuis qu'il s'était fait spectaculairement plaquer par sa petite amie du moment, il semblait légèrement plus tendu et sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il surveille ca de plus près. Il reprit ses esprits quand Dean lui mit le sac sous le nez en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui le regardait comme pour le mettre au défi d'en prendre devant elle.

- Je vais tout dire à maman lui murmura t-elle

Il referma le sac et ouvrit la portière d'un coup sec, il bouscula sa sœur et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans attendre les autres. Il détestait le fait de devoir sortir sa sœur depuis qu'elle semblait avoir développé une certaine attirance pour Harry et vice versa. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, la dernière, mais ne trouva pas de briquet.

- Tiens beau roux.

Il fixa la main du propriétaire du briquet si gentiment proposé et approcha sa cigarette de la flamme.

- Merci dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

- Ginny ?

-Comme d'habitude, elle est insupportable.

-C'est ta sœur.

- Ca Harry ne semble pas l'avoir compris.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ta sœur est très jolie, Harry est quelqu'un de bien, tu devrais même t'estimer heureux, ca aurait pu être pire tu sais !

- Genre ?

- Genre Dean !

- Merde ouais, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle, oh Dieu merci, MERCI !

Ron avait toujours adoré le rire d'Hermione, elle se contenait toujours au début et finissait par ne plus pouvoir retenir le tressautement de ses épaules et son ricanement qu'il trouvait totalement délirant. Elle lui avait remonté le moral en moins de 3minutes.

- Ils jettent tout l'alcool à l'entrée, tu veux finir ? Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille remplit au trois quart qui contenait un mélange qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer avant de venir.

- Tu es la meilleure ma belle tu sais ?

Il vida la bouteille d'une traite et la jeta au loin ce qui lui valu une réprimande d'Hermione.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par le reste du groupe qui se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers l'entrée.

- PUTAIN C'EST PARTI ! Hurlèrent Seamus et Dean en cœur, ils semblaient déjà subir les effets euphorisant des pilules précédemment ingurgitées. Ou peut-être qu'ils sur jouaient se dit Ron en les voyant se dandiner dans tout les sens au rythme de la musique, il ne savait pas trop avec eux. Même en temps normal ils paraissaient totalement déséquilibrés.

...

- Je l'aimais Ron putainnnnnn, je te jure que cette salope m'a brisé le cœur !

- Je sais Seam, tiens, bois encore une petite gorgé ca va aller.

- Quand j'ai couché avec elle, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était vierge ! Mais je peux t'assurer putain, qu'elle agissait comme une foutue actrice X. J'en rêve encore des fois tu sais ? Et elle m'a jeté !

- Je sais Seam, c'est au moins la quoi ? 20ème fois que tu me racontes ca…

Ron tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son ami qui semblait avoir l'alcool triste. Hermione avait fini par payer la tournée pour tout le monde et maintenant il se retrouvait à s'occuper d'un Seamus en pleine dépression après une simple bière et quelques cachets dans un coin sombre près des toilettes installées pour l'occasion.

- Je suis pathétique.

- Non pas du tout.

Seamus renifla à plusieurs reprise ce qui amplifia l'irritation déjà bien présente chez Ron.

- Si complètement en fait.

- T'as de la chance toi, aucun problème, aucune petite amie, rien.

- Sympa.

Ron ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il disait vrai. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été porté sur la chose. Il s'était même dit pendant un bon moment qu'il n'était surement pas normal. Des filles qui avaient craqué sur lui ? Il y en avait eu, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elles ne lui disaient rien. Ne l'intéressait même pas. Il avait bien expérimenté quelques trucs ca et la. Mais rien de bien concluant.

- Tu peux y retourner si tu veux.

- Non, ca va j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ma sœur et Harry se bécoter. Je ne m'y fais toujours pas.

- Hermione, elle est plutôt mignonne non ?

- Ouais, je suppose… Non, je te vois venir, laisse la tranquille.

- Ow Ok ! T'es tellement chiant.

Le temps défilait, il était pratiquement 4heures du matin, mais la musique n'avait pas faibli, l'usine pleine à craquer de danseurs plus ou moins doués qui se déchainaient sur des sons psychotique avait eu raison de Seamus qui avait fini par s'endormir, affaissé sur les larges épaules de Ron. Dean et Neville discutaient avec deux filles un peu plus loin et Harry et Ginny étaient introuvable.

Encore une soirée de gâché se dit-il en tentant de se diriger tant bien que mal vers la sortie pour déposer le corps de Seamus dans la voiture.

Il s'installa sur le trottoir près de la voiture et s'apprêtait à allumer une autre cigarette qu'il avait réussi à soutirer à un passant quand il fut interrompu par un coup de feu et des hurlements de panique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! La suite de l'histoire qui va répondre aux interrogations de certains reviewers (Il existe ce mot?)... ou pas. **

**J'en profite pour répondre aux anonymes **

**SB :** Eh ! une lectrice de mon autre histoire :) , bien sur qu'il y aura une suite, j'ai même été dégoûtée après coup de l'avoir supprimé (les décisions que l'on prend à 4h du matin ne sont définitivement jamais les bonnes). J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes en voila une toute fraiche à toi d'en juger :) Merci et j'espère à bientôt?

**Shelsy : **Merci pour ta review, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les lires à plusieurs reprises :) sa fait plaisir, donc j'espère aussi que la suite est toujours aussi bonne et suscitera toujours le même intérêt !

**voila voila ! **

**disclaimer : **Les personnages utilisés et certains lieux mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas :( ils sont à J. cette veinarde.

**Euh je ne l'ai pas précisé mais c'est bien une histoire relatant une relation entre deux hommes, ne nous méprenons pas. Mais non, ne partez pas ! Elle est cool mon histoire, vraiment :) . **

**Et bonne lecture surtout !**

* * *

Blaise adorait ce genre d'ambiance, elle lui rappelait ses soirées qui ne finissait plus à Londres, Paris ou Milan. Ils avaient ingurgités l'équivalent de l'argent de poche mensuel d'un ado Anglais moyen en une soirée. En fait il ne savait foutrement pas combien pouvait bien toucher un de ses nouveaux compatriotes, il gagnait surement 10 fois plus avec beaucoup moins d'effort. L'avantage d'être bien né.

Il se sentait comme… irrésistible, quand il était dans cet état, il ne fallait certainement pas lui prendre la tête avec les sujets de prédilections de son père, franchement, qui en avait quelque chose à faire de la politique extérieur Australienne ou encore de l'économie en déclin dans l'Etat du Missouri ?

- Pas trop dépaysé monsieur le snob ?

- Quoi ? Moi snob ?

Drago dansait autour de lui au rythme de la musique, une bière dans chaque main et le regard trouble de ceux qui volaient haut dans leurs têtes.

- Il n'y a pas plus snob que toi mon cher ami ! Je t'ai vu venir à des kilomètres, prêt à vomir ton avis sur l'endroit choisit et les personnes présente. Mais tu m'as l'air d'apprécier l'ambiance, je suis content.

Blaise but une gorgé mais grimaça aussitôt, il détestait la bière. Il pensait que dans son état il n'aurait même pas bronché face au gout amer, mais non.

- Je t'emmerde et j'emmerde la bière aussi. C'est imbuvable.

- Mais ? Mais c'est qu'il jure en plus !

Il colla le verre contre le torse du blond en levant les yeux au ciel et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la scène. Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne pour son âge et avait une certaine présence, un charisme qui lui valait de nombreux regards ici et la. Il aimait cette sensation, il l'a trouvait totalement grisante. Ca devait surement venir de sa mère. Quand on répète à son enfant qu'il est le plus beau du monde, il finit toujours pas y croire. Il ne lui en voulait même pas.

Les flashs lumineux de la scène, qui clignotaient au rythme de la musique, l'aveuglèrent partiellement et semblèrent amplifier les sensations et les envies profondes du jeune homme.

La promiscuité était de mise dans ce genre de festival, plus il se rapprochait des barrières moins il avait de place pour se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait, il sentait les mains et corps se coller et investir son espace personnel, il dansa avec deux, trois filles ou plus, il ne savait plus, mais aussi avec des garçons. Et c'est ce qu'il préférait et de loin.

En général il ne se retournait pas, il ne voulait même pas voir leurs têtes, juste utiliser leurs corps en se serrant contre à la limite de l'indécence, il sentait les mains de ses partenaires d'une nuit faire des allées retours sur son ventre, ses côtes, son torse, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre en fait. Et il ne s'en offusquait même pas. Il en redemandait.

Il voulu se dégager du corps contre le sien pour continuer son avancé mais il fut retenu par l'homme derrière lui.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille suavement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que l'inconnu apposa ses lèvres contre son cou et plaqua ses hanches contre son postérieur.

Les gens ne semblaient même pas remarquer ce qui se passait juste à côté d'eux. Blaise se laissait aller dans les bras de l'inconnu et soupirait par moment, l'homme lui murmurait des choses incongrues à l'oreille et avait passé une main sous son t-shirt, il voulait lui dire de se la fermer et de seulement le toucher mais il n'en avait même pas la force.

Il sentit un regard insistant sur lui et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, écarquillés de Milicent.

_Wow_

Pût il lire sur ses lèvres.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Wow c'était quoi ça ?

Seamus leva la tête du siège ou il était allongé complètement à l'ouest, il avait un mal de crâne pas possible, il avait surement du pleurer un peu, il ne reçu pas de réponse à sa question et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la voiture.

- Ron ?

Il avait comme entendu un coup de feu, il ne savait pas bien, il n'avait jamais approché d'armes de près ou de loin et ses seules références étaient les films d'action qu'il regardait avec Dean dans sa chambre le dimanche après midi.

Il finissait dans cet état dans deux soirées sur trois. Il fallait qu'il envisage sérieusement de se remettre en question. Mais pour l'instant ce qui urgeait, c'était Ron qui était introuvable et les gens qui courraient pris de panique vers la sortie du parking. C'était bien un coup de feu qu'il avait entendu. Il se leva du siège et tenta d'ouvrir la portière.

Sans succès.

- Putain Ron !

Il s'énerva contre mais se ravisa rapidement. C'était la voiture de sa mère, il n'avait pas intérêt à y laisser même une égratignure. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il était coincé et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses amis.

…

_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Ginny Weasley hihihihi, laissez un message et si j'ai le temps ou rien de mieux à faire je vous rappellerais Bwaaaarr… Ron ! Ron sors de ma chambre ! Mamannnnn dit lui de. _

Ron souriait toujours habituellement quand il entendait le message vocal enregistré par sa sœur avec sa participation, mais la il ne pouvait que paniquer. Il tombait dessus directement. Son portable devait être éteint. Ou pire, dans un caniveau et son corps à côté gisant avec un trou en plein milieu du front.

Il se passait les pires scénarios possible dans sa tête et pensa immédiatement au regard de sa mère déçu parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger son petit bébé.

Il appela sur le portable d'Harry mais raccrocha avant la première sonnerie. Mauvaise idée. Son oncle lui avait confisqué après une énième sortie sans autorisation. Il pesta contre son impuissance et s'avança à contre courant vers le centre de la piste encore noire de monde.

- WEASLEY !

Le concerné se retourna sourire aux lèvres mais déchanta rapidement.

- Malefoy ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps la.

Il continua son chemin mais le blond l'arrêta en barrant sa route.

- Attends ! Je… j'ai un peu trop bu… je cherche Blaise je ne le trouve pas, il ne répond pas sur son portable, est ce que tu l'aurais croisé par hasard ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Blaise dont tu me parles, je dois y aller vraiment, désolé pour toi Malefoy.

- Non s'il te plait, attends, il ne connaît personne ici. Il est nouveau, je ne peux pas rentrer sans lui. Il ne connaît personne, il ne doit même pas se souvenir de son adresse.

Ron se détacha sèchement de la poigne de Drago.

- Je cherche ma sœur ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Décris moi ton ami, si jamais je le croise, je lui indiquerai le chemin de ta cher maison.

- J'ai vu ta sœur avec Potter près du bar il y a quelques minutes ! Blaise m'a dit t'avoir croisé dans l'épicerie de Rusard. C'est un métis, il est brun, un peu plus petit que toi, il a les cheveux frisés, il avait une veste en jean et un pantalon noir je crois.

- Oh ! Oui je vois ! Merde, il avait pourtant l'air…Normal. Mais pour ma sœur, elle semblait aller bien ?

- Oui putain ! Elle est avec Potter qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! Aide moi !

C'était toujours comme ca avec Malefoy, même quand il demandait de l'aide il le faisait avec mépris. C'est pour cela que Ron ne pouvait pas l'encadrer et ça depuis l'école primaire. Mais il allait l'aider. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il acceptait d'ailleurs. Il ne le connaissait même pas ce Blaise.

- Est ce que tu as fait le tour ou tu viens seulement de te rendre compte qu'il n'était plus avec toi ?

- Bien évidemment que j'ai fait le tour ! Mais avec tout ces idiots qui se tassent vers les sorties, c'est pratiquement impossible de le faire correctement. Je ne sais pas ou chercher. On s'est perdu de vue il y a une trentaine de minute je crois.

- Je vais voir près des toilettes, toi continue ton « tour » ok ?

Ron se dirigeait déjà d'un pas conquérant vers les toilettes mais il fut stoppé encore une fois par un Malefoy légèrement hésitant.

- Tiens note ton numéro. Lui dit-il en tendant son portable. Qu'on puisse se joindre si jamais… Puis tu devrais faire attention. Il paraît que le mec qui a tiré était la pour un règlement de compte… et qu'il a raté sa cible.

- Quoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi la Malefoy ? On va mettre ca sur le compte de l'alcool ok ? Je n'aimerais vraiment pas en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Au fond toi aussi tu as un cœur hein ? Hein ?

- Trouves le et fais toi tuer si ca te chantes pauvre tache, tu ne me manquera pas. Mais trouves le avant… s'il te plait.

…

- Eh ! Ron qu'est ce que tu fous mec ? C'est toi qui a les clés de la voiture ? Rapplique on t'attends ! Ta sœur à la trouille. Dépêche.

Dean ne s'était pas attardé au téléphone. Il angoissait sérieusement. Il connaissait le mec qui s'était ramené avec une arme. Il l'avait distinctement vu sortir l'arme de sa poche près de l'entrée… et enfiler une cagoule après. Un véritable imbécile. Mais un imbécile armé qui avait raté sa cible. Et qui l'avait vu comme témoin direct.

- Qu'est ce QU'IL FOUT PUTAIN ! Rappel le ! Hurlait Seamus à travers la vitre de la voiture

- Et si il se fait écraser en voulant sortir avec tout ses gens qui bousculent ? Ca fait 10mn et ce n'est toujours pas complètement vide, hallucinant quoi !. Ajouta une des filles qui se trouvait aux côtés de Dean.

- Fermé la ok ? Il arrive ! Le taré armé est parti, Ron est en train de nous rejoindre et on va rentrer, puis demain ou dans la semaine, on rediscutera de tout ca autour d'une bonne bière chez moi puis…

- Oh Dean, TOI ferme la ! T'es celui qui fait des putains d'allées retours depuis tout à l'heure donc maintenant tu te calmes et tu poses ton cul… bah sur ce bout de trottoir la. C'est vraiment pas digne de toi mon pote.

Neville avait parlé. Dean le regardait bouche bée mais obtempéra quand même.

Ils virent Ron arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, en courant vers eux, s'arrêter à quelques mètres, lancer les clés vers Neville qui les rattrapa au vol et faire demi tour.

- Partez sans moi ! On se voit demain ok ? Lança t-il quand même pour rassurer un temps soit peu ses amis.

…

Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé et Malefoy le bombardait de messages alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se quitter.

_Et la ? _

_Réponds Weasley ! _

_J'espère que ce n'est pas un faux numéro…_

_Oh super ! Tu n'as même pas d'abonnement c'est ca ? J'aurais du m'en douter. _

Il l'avait envoyé se faire foutre en un message très concis, en précisant qu'il cherchait encore, pour qui le prenait-il !

L'usine était à présent pratiquement vide, des policiers barrait les entrées et sorties et Ron se déplaçait parmi les carcasses de bouteille et de verres en plastiques qui jonchaient le sol, le lot de tout festival et le maux des personnes qui s'occupaient de nettoyer tout ca après qu'une bande de joyeux branleurs/buveurs soit passées par la.

_Laisse tomber, je l'ai retrouvé. Supprime ce numéro. A jamais. _

Ron ne put expliquer l'état dans lequel il était après la réception de ce message, un mélange entre haine intense en fusion et… haine totale.

Il tenta sa chance et couru comme un dératé près de la sortie pour atteindre le parking, ses amis pouvaient encore être coincé dans la longue file vers la route, il avait encore un peu de temps pour les rattraper. Mais c'était sans compter sur les policiers qui le stoppèrent dans son élan pour lui demander ses papiers d'identité et le fouiller en bonne et due forme.

_Merci quand même Weasley. _Reçu t-il.

De rien connard se dit-il à lui même. Il le de-tes-tait.

* * *

**Waw qu'est ce que je lui fait subir à ce pauvre Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est quasi systématique toutes mes histoires se basent sur ses mésaventures ! **

**A la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**L'histoire avance petit à petit... Un nouveau chapitre ou on en apprend un peu plus sur Blaise ( j'ai bien dit un peu !), ou finalement, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on y vient, lentement mais surement :) .**

** De l'importance de l'avis des amis aussi sur notre perception des choses... **

**disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**merci pour les mises en alerte et en fav ainsi qu'aux reviews ! Sa me motive réellement... **

**Bonne lecture? **

* * *

Comme prévu, la file s'était vidée le temps de son contrôle. Il s'était alors avancé près des dernières voitures encore présente pour tenter d'accoster un ou deux fêtard assez sympa pour le rapprocher un peu de chez lui. Il vit un 4x4 flambant neuf encore garé et il reconnu immédiatement la tête insupportable de Malefoy qui fronçait ses sourcils en tentant une manœuvre pour reculer sans toucher la voiture garé à sa gauche.

- MALEFOY ! Hurla t-il en tapant contre sa vitre comme un fou furieux.

Le concerné sursauta violemment avant d'abaisser la vitre contre laquelle il tapait.

- Mais t'es complètement malade! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu me déposes sombre idiot. MES amis sont partis sans moi parce que j'ai accepté de t'aider à retrouver le TIEN !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au passager à côté du blond et rougit légèrement quand il vit les petits yeux marron le fixer intensément avec un sourire au coin. Il semblait loin, tellement loin…

- Eh ! Oh ! Weasley ! S'énerva le blond avec un mouvement de langue agacé.

- Hmm ?

Ron n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard du brun. Il était comme… magnétique.

- Toi conduire à ma place Weasley parce que moi trop bu pour pouvoir le faire correctement toi comprendre ?

Il était tenté de lui en coller une pour son insolence, mais c'était prendre le risque de rentrer à pied et il était beaucoup trop éloigné de chez lui. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière et tira sur le bras du blond pour le faire sortir et prendre sa place.

Il savait conduire, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait en posant lentement ses mains sur le volant en cuir.

- Ok Weasley ca, c'est un volant, maintenant le contact, tu sais la clé juste sur le côté ?

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Laisses moi faire.

- C'est une automatique, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus simple, même pour toi, ca ne peut pas être compliqué.

- Laisse le tranquille Draco tu le stresses.

Blaise avait parlé dans un demi soupir, il semblait complétement épuisé, il avait les yeux embués et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Draco leva les mains en l'air en baragouinant contre l'incapacité du Roux et se tourna vers la vitre qu'il venait de baisser. Qu'il se débrouille seul semblait t-il hurler.

Ron tourna la clé et le doux bourdonnement de la voiture moderne du blond le rassura sur la marche à suivre. Il recula prudemment et se dirigea vers la sortie du parking lentement.

- Lentement mais surement répétait-il doucement comme un mantra pour ne pas se déconcentrer.

- Hmm ouais, tu as le truc Ron c'est sur, mais que dirais tu d'accélérer légèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir m'allonger dans un lit, ce siège n'est pas vraiment de tout confort.

Le concerné fixa le profil du métis après sa remarque, il ne le prenait même pas mal. Les choses sonnaient différemment venant de lui. Il parlait lentement, sa voix était… douce, captivante. Merde, _douce_. Il se secoua la tête pour oublier ses réflexions internes totalement bidon.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main du brun sur la sienne sur le volant, il ne s'était même pas retourné vers lui.

- Tu devrais regarder devant toi par contre. Chuchota t-il

- Quel gros débile déclara le blond acide, sur le siège arrière.

Il déplaça sa main pour ne pas rester en contact avec celle de son voisin. Il trouvait ca vraiment… bizarre.

Blaise retira sa main doucement et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et grâce aux indications de Draco à l'arrière, Ron gara la voiture à l'entrée de l'impressionnante propriété Malefoy.

- Je suppose que tu vas rester ? Demanda Blaise en enfilant sa veste en jean.

- Non, loin de moi l'idée de dormir dans une pièce que cet énergumène a foulé de son pied. Répondit Ron en montrant du doigt Malefoy qui lui présenta son majeur en réponse. Il y a un arrêt de bus pas loin, il est quasiment 6h du mat le premier ne devrait pas tarder.

- Oh, ok.

Ron était étonné de sa réaction, il semblait déçu. Pourtant, il ne se connaissait même pas. Il lança les clés au blond et hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers le brun pour lui dire au revoir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il leva la main en faisant un signe d'au revoir, il se sentait ridicule.

- Bonnes vacances Blaise. Finit-il par lâcher.

- Oui, à toi aussi. Et merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. C'est plutôt rare. C'est cool.

- De rien, ca ne m'a vraiment pas dér…

- Oh mon Dieu vous allez vous dire au revoir pendant combien de temps encore ? Ca a presque faillit me tirer une larme regarde Blaise !

Il s'approcha de son ami avec un œil exagérément ouvert et une moue ravagée qui le fit rire doucement. Il tira son bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Après avoir insulté copieusement le roux une dernière fois, pour la forme. Il n'allait certainement pas se revoir de sitôt.

Malefoy qui fait des blagues ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Ron avec étonnement en marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt. N'importe quoi.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ-RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Au manoir Malefoy ? Tu rigoles. Pas moyen. Lança Dean catégorique à Ron qui venait de finir de raconter le pourquoi du comment de sa disparition d'hier.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont des paons dans leur jardin ses grands enfoirés, je veux dire c'est même pas leur habitat naturel et quelle idée de foutre des paons ici en plein milieu de la campagne.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un majordome pour chaque pièce. Et qui avait un nombre incalculable de pièces la dedans.

Tout le monde avait au moins une histoire à raconter sur le manoir Malefoy, pourtant personne n'en avait foulé les pièces dans leur petit groupe. Il ne se basait que sur des rumeurs parfois totalement invraisemblables.

- Moi quelqu'un que j'ai connu en camp de scout y a quelques années m'a affirmé avoir vu des hiboux dans une pièce sous les toits qui hululaient comme pas possible le soir de noël, il avait été invité avec sa famille pour brunch ou je sais pas trop quoi.

- Oh merde Seam ferme la si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu n'es JAMAIS allé en camp de scout de ta vie ! S'esclaffa Neville en jetant le stylo qu'il utilisait pour dessiner sur sa tête.

- Oh ca va ! Si on peut même plus parler…

- Alors Ronny, tu confirmes ou infirme pour les Paons ?

Ron était contre la petite fenêtre de leur cabane fabriqué par son père et ses frères il y a quelques années de ca, derrière la colline qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de chez lui. Il frottait par intermittence la buée qui se formait dessus. Il pleuvait depuis bientôt 2h et ils avaient l'air d'être partie pour une autre journée sans but réel à discuter de trucs et d'autres entre mecs. Et avec Hermione aussi. Et sa sœur Ginny. Une journée riche en sensation.

- Eh mec t'es complètement à l'ouest depuis que t'es revenu de chez _Monsieur _Malefoy !

- Pas de paons Dean, d'autres questions ? Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Et pour les domestiques ?

- J'ai pas vraiment vérifié, je ne suis même pas rentré à l'intérieur, j'ai seulement longé la propriété, ce qu'on voit habituellement quand on est dans le bus quoi, mais de plus près.

- Putain t'aurais pu prendre des photos je sais pas !

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Une groupie de cet enfoiré de première ?

- Tu as son numéro. On devrait, je sais pas, lui faire des blagues au téléphone, commander des pizzas à son nom ou une connerie du genre.

Un accord tacite semblait avoir été fait, personne ne répondit à l'idée totalement aberrante et vide de sens de Seamus. Il ne s'en offusquait même plus.

- Et son pote la ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Blaise.

- Ouais Blaise. Il est pd lui c'est sur.

Ron sursauta à l'affirmation pleine d'aplombs de Dean. Il ne savait pas si il disait ca simplement pour relancer la discussion car il n'avait pas mieux en stock, ou si il était sérieux.

- N'importe quoi. Lança Ginny avec un air blasé, elle les trouvait _tellement_ con à parler de choses et d'autres si vide d'intérêt. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle de rester avec son petit copain.

- Oh si il l'est !

- Non. Affirma Ron.

Son estomac s'était mit à se contracter, impossible se répétait-il en boucle.

- Si je vous l'dis !

- Tu l'as vu combien de temps? Deux minutes chez Rusard, trente secondes au festival ? Questionna Ginny en voulant clairement montrer le ridicule de ses affirmations.

- Il est gay je vous dis. Puis ca se voit.

Sa remarque fut accueillit par les rires de ses amis, Dean avait la fâcheuse tendance à tirer des conclusions hâtives sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il racontait des conneries 9fois sur 10.

- Oh cher Dean explique nous comment tu fais pour voir si un mec l'est ou ne l'est pas. Ironisa Harry.

- Déjà il n'a même pas posé un regard sur Ginny quand il est sorti de l'épicerie l'autre soir.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Dean. L'avertit Ron.

- Laisses moi finir ! Il dansait avec ce… mec pendant le festival, quand j'y pense j'appellerais pas ça danser hein ! Rien d'innocent la dedans.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

- Demande à Nev ! Il se frottait à ce mec la, un peu plus vieux, comme une salope ! Il aurait très bien pu lui sucer la queue que ça n'aurait pas été aussi explicite !

Seamus explosa de rire et reçu un oreiller en pleine face de la part d'Hermione, elle criait indigné par le vocabulaire utilisé par son ami, elle ne tolérait pas ce genre de commentaire, puis ils étaient tellement vulgaire.

- Ouais je n'irais pas jusqu'à utiliser ce mot, mais c'est vrai que c'était un peu… bizarre.

- Tu rigoles Nev ! Il se tortillait comme… comme Lavande quand elle essayait de mettre le grappin sur Ron au bal de fin d'année tu te souviens hein ? Hein ?

Dean s'était levé et lancé dans une imitation plus qu'exagérée du comportement de Lavande.

- Vous voyez ? La c'était Lavande… et la Blaise. C'était un truc entre les deux, mais j'avoue quand même, et ca me coute de le dire, que Blaise est beaucoup plus doué que Brown !

Il esquivait les jets d'objets qui venaient de toutes part pour montrer leur désaccord quand à l'imitation de la pseudo session dance qu'avait offerte Lavande à Ron il y a quelques semaines.

La pluie tombait beaucoup plus fortement qu'en début d'après midi et goutait par endroit pour tomber immédiatement dans des boites de conserves vides posé ci et la sur le sol.

Ils étaient tous avachis sur des oreillers qui avaient l'air complètement défraichis éparpillés un peu partout dans la cabane devenu trop petite pour ses grands adolescent avec les années.

Ils étaient tous côte à côte par manque de place et Dean, debout s'était légèrement accroupi pour ne pas se cogner contre le toit.

Il s'était fait tiré vers le sol par Ron qui ne s'était toujours pas remit du bal de fin d'année et de la déclaration de Lavande devant la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Dean posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione et leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix.

- Bref, il est gay fin de l'histoire. Puis vous avez vu sa coupe de cheveux ?

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW-BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW

Blaise s'était levé avec un mal de crâne terrible et des crampes d'estomac. Il passa sa main sur son visage à plusieurs reprises et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de marcher d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain attenante de Draco. Il prit ses pilules du matin, les deux roses, la bleue puis la blanche. Comme d'habitude. Toujours dans cet ordre. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et entra sous la douche. Il sortit une demi heure plus tard et se redirigea vers la chambre de son ami, serviette nouée autour de ses hanches étroites. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il ne voulait pas réveiller Draco qui semblait dormir encore à poing fermé.

- T'as pris tes médocs ?

Il sursauta quand il vit le blond le fixer dans le noir yeux plissés de fatigue et surtout de suspicion. Il connaissait son aversion pour son traitement, il prenait soin chaque matin de vérifier si il le suivait, scrupuleusement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit brusquement les lourds rideaux sombres pour tomber sur une pluie diluvienne et un temps maussade. Parfaitement en adéquation avec son humeur du jour.

- Blaise ? Alors ?

- Oui bien sur. Est ce que j'ai déjà oublié de les prendre ?

- C'est une question sérieuse ? Tu veux qu'on discute de la fois ou tu les as balancés par la fenêtre de ta chambre ? Ou de quand tu les as jetés dans les toilettes ? Refilés à un dealer contre un peu de weed ? Je continue ou il y a assez d'exemples qui te parles la ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils en fixant l'arrêt de bus qu'il distinguait au loin de la fenêtre. Il se mit à suivre le parcours des gouttes sur la grande vitre de ses doigts et à penser au roux qui avait peut être fini trempé sous la pluie à un arrêt de bus sans abri pour les passagers.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Il entendit Draco bouger derrière lui, surement pour récupérer son portable qui chargeait sur la table de chevet.

- 15h18.

- Oh. Déjà.

- Tes parents ont appelés.

- Et alors?

Le blond soupira de dépit et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Blaise pouvait être tout à fait déprimant des le réveil.

- Douze fois. Ajouta t-il tout de même avant de refermer la porte.

Blaise s'étira longuement toujours debout devant la fenêtre et se dirigea après un moment vers la chambre d'amis qui lui avait été assigné à son arrivée ici. Il préférait dormir dans la chambre de Draco mais c'était juste une question d'habitude qu'il avait gardée depuis petit. Il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la chambre du blond pour récupérer son portable.

_D'accord mon chéri, on s'inquiétait un peu avec ton père, tu pourrais passer au moins ? La maison est désespérément vide sans toi. Bisous. _

Draco avait encore envoyé un message à sa place pour rassurer ses parents. Il ne répondit pas. Et s'allongea sur le grand lit encore défait. Il somnolait depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit le portable de Draco, encore dans la poche de sa veste, vibrer pour indiquer un appel entrant.

Il décrocha, c'était un appel en masqué. Peut être que c'était important.

- Allo ?

- Oui allo c'est…

Blaise entendait une voix derrière son interlocuteur, ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Plusieurs voix même.

- C'est ? Relança t-il pour tenter de reconnaître au moins la voix

- C'est euh… _putain tiens Ron je sais pas quoi dire, mais c'était ton idée… _Salut Malefoy.

Le portable semblait avoir changé de propriétaire.

- Il est sous la douche.

Il avait reconnu la voix.

- Blaise ?

- Oui, tu veux que je te le passe ? C'est urgent ?

- Non, non c'est bon, c'était une erreur, ne lui dit rien surtout.

- Ok.

- Désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ouais.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes et encore des bruits de conversation puis le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ferme et de la pluie qui tombait avec fracas.

- Sinon, ca va mieux ? Tu avais l'air d'être sur le point de vomir à chaque virage ce matin.

- Haha ! J'avais la tête à l'envers, oui ca va mieux, merci Ron.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec Mal… avec Draco ? Se reprit-il au dernier moment, il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il ne pouvait même pas se tenir dans la même pièce sans s'insulter.

- On vient à peine de se lever, on n'a pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer.

- oh, ouais, pas faux. Quel temps de merde hein ?

- Je vais raccrocher Ron maintenant, si tu veux que Draco ne soit pas au courant de cet appel. Je n'entends plus l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

- Ah, oui bien sur. Bonne journ…

Blaise avait raccroché et posé le portable sur la table de chevet près du sien. Il souriait mais, ne voulant pas se faire questionner par son ami, tentait de refréner sa joie.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda le blond quand il vit Blaise sourire sans raison apparente en sortant habillé de la salle de bain.

- J'aime bien cet endroit finalement. C'est tout.

- Tu m'en vois ra-vi !

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est officiel : je suis inspirée ! **

**Disclaimer : L**es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Si il y a de trop grosse fautes n'hésitez pas à venir vous plaindre en privée.**

**Et surtout bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ron regardait impuissant Harry ricaner comme le dernier des enfoirés en envoyant la petite balle de mousse qu'il affectionnait tant, contre un des murs de sa chambre.

- Putain t'es chiant !

- Mais il envoie vraiment un quoi ? Un faire-part pour t'inviter dans sa piscine ? Questionna Harry hilare.

- En attendant JE vais pouvoir me pavaner autour de SA piscine. Est ce que tu savais qu'il allait faire affreusement chaud demain regarde, il a même noté les températures auquel on devrait s'attendre dans la journée avec des petits soleils avec des lunettes, trop mignon.

Ron compta jusqu'à 5 dans sa tête en fixant ses ongles, c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Harry pour réagir au quart de tour.

- Emmène moooooooi s'il te plait ne fait pas le traitre. Je ne dirais rien à Dean, rien à Seamus, rien du tout. Ca sera notre petit secret. Lui dit-il en tirant sur son bras avec force.

- Ha ha ha. Regarde bien juste ici. Il y a écrit Ronald Weasley. Merde et j'ai beau tourner et retourner la carte, pas l'ombre d'un Harry Potter.

Ron tenait la carte de sa main droite, il avait le dos sur le tapis burgundy à poils longs qui grattait que Percy lui avait gracieusement offert à son anniversaire dernier et les pieds sur son lit défait ou il n'y avait même plus assez de place pour lui.

Harry s'empara de la carte d'invitation et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre du roux.

- Pff.

- Mais ? Mais qu'entends-je ? La douce tonalité de la jalousie qui me titille l'oreille. Souffle moins fort mon petit, ça rend totalement aigri. Tu vas finir par ressembler à Dudley.

- Je veux en être. Appel le, demande lui.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Rien, oh rien mon grand Roi, je n'oserais jamais vous menacer. Je demande simplement une faveur. Me laisse pas ici, je ne veux plus jamais m'allonger sur l'herbe avec Dean et Seam et compter le nombre de nuages qui ressemblent de près ou de loin à une paire de seins.

Ron pris la main gauche d'Harry dans les siennes et la posa sur son cœur en jurant solennellement de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir ce genre d'activité. Et éventuellement demander à Malefoy pour sa journée piscine.

- Les enfants ? Vous venez manger ? Harry tu restes pour diner bien sur ?

Les deux amis se levèrent instantanément et se bousculèrent dans les escaliers pour choisir leurs places avant tout le monde.

Harry céda la place qu'il avait obtenue à Ron après un regard insistant de sa part, il voulait vraiment nager avec les soit disant dauphins qui se trouvaient dans le soit disant lac qui jouxtait le manoir Malefoy. Une connerie encore que lui avait rapporté Seamus mais qui avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Il voulait voir le lac.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien fait. Déclara la matriarche avec un léger rougissement sur ses joues rebondies. Mais j'ai posé tous les ingrédients dans la cuisine bien sur, je vais monter dans ma chambre et vous allez vous occuper du repas. Percy tu superviseras le tout mon chéri ? Elle passa ses mains sur son tablier autour de ses hanches et le détacha pour le poser sur ses épaules.

Ron et Harry se fixèrent et d'un commun accord, reculèrent discrètement vers l'entrée de la maison après le départ de Molly Weasley.

- Plus jamais de repas supervisé par Percy on se l'était promis.

Le rire d'Harry accompagna son affirmation. Plus jamais ouais, ajouta t-il.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW- RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Non ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? Implora Ron incrédule.

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, en plus d'Harry qu'il avait réussi à incruster au dernier moment, Dean, Seamus, Neville et sa sœur.

Au loin il vit Hermione descendre de la voiture de son père qui lui fit un signe en prenant le chemin inverse. Elle courait légèrement et son sac qui contenait ses affaires de piscine en bandoulière ballotait contre sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas.

_Et merde. _

Ils le fixaient tous d'un air innocent, en jouant avec les petites pierres qui se trouvaient près des pots de fleur qu'il arrosait tous les matins quand il avait le temps. Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

- Putain non ! Il m'a autorisé à emmener une seule personne... qui était censé fermer sa grande gueule !

Harry fuyait son regard et poussa même le vice jusqu'à enlever ses lunettes et les nettoyer avec un bout de son t-shirt pour paraitre occupé.

- Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Hermione légèrement essoufflée. Le rendez vous était fixé à 14h c'était bien ca Dean ?

Hermione regardait sa montre légèrement paniquée, elle détestait être en retard.

Ron jeta son sac à dos au sol complètement désemparé.

- Vous êtes chiant putain !

- Tiens Ronny, je t'ai pris les lunettes de soleil de mon cousin, tu sais, celles qui te vont super bien. Tenta Dean en lui tendant les dites lunettes.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes lunettes ! On ne peut pas se pointer à Sept chez lui comme ca !

- Huit en fait. Mon cousin devrait nous rejoindre en fin d'aprèm, c'était la condition pour qu'il me prête ses lunettes. Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est même pas sur en plus. C'est bon je lui dis de ne surtout pas se pointer !

Au fil des secondes Dean changeait de discours sous le regard insistant de Ron qui ne valait rien de bon. Il avait l'air hors de lui. Il pouvait faire vraiment peur quand il voulait.

- Ca va ne t'énerve pas pour si peu Ronald. Il y aura assez de places pour nous, sa piscine est genre gigantisme.

- Oh Seamus je ne te demande pas ton avis. En fait tu sais ou tu peux le mettre ton foutu avis ?

- Hmm, On devrait y aller non ? Il doit être du genre a cheval sur les horaires. Demanda Hermione avec une petite voix.

Ron passa ses deux mains sur son visage de désespoir et étouffa un cri entre ses dents. Il ramassa son sac avachi sur le sol et le posa sommairement sur son épaule gauche.

- Le bus passe dans 3minutes, on devrait se dépêcher. Déclara t-il finalement la mort dans l'âme.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW- RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Ok, hier quand tu me disais une personne en plus, je pensais que tu voulais dire « une » comme dans un tu vois. Genre Toi plus une autre personne. Toi, plus cet idiot de Potter. Pas toi et six autres personnes. Insista Draco Malefoy, Allongé sur un transat en short de bain à l'ombre d'un parasol multicolore installé au bord de sa piscine complètement démesurée.

Ils avaient été escortés et lestés de leurs sacs à l'entrée de la maison par un certain Dobby, le majordome, qui avait insisté pour leur fournir les serviettes de bain.

Ils avaient eu le temps de se pâmer mainte et mainte fois devant l'outrance et la beauté singulière du manoir Malefoy.

Comme dans une visite pour un musée ils étaient passés en groupe, de l'entrée, au petit salon, au salon principal aux chambres mis à disposition pour garder sous clés les affaires et se changer.

Pour finir devant la grande baie vitrée qui les séparait de la remarque assassine du blond qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir autant d'anciens camarades, avec lesquels il avait échangé exclusivement des insultes, s'approcher d'aussi près de sa maison, _de sa piscine._

Ron, en short bleu cyan criard attendait la sentence de Malefoy avec impatience. Il détestait qu'on lui parle de cette manière, qu'on le prenne un peu de haut. Mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le blond pour son discours plein de venin.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un chat longiligne, immonde et sans poil dans les mains de Malefoy et le tableau du prince implacable aurait été complet.

Il tortillait ses doigts entre eux et fixait Blaise qui lézardait dans l'eau allongé sur le ventre sur un matelas flottant transparent. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué tout le boucan que Malefoy faisait. Peut être qu'il feintait.

- Alors ? On part, on reste ? Décide toi l'eau m'appelle depuis le début de ton monologue.

Et quelle piscine ! Elle s'étendait sur quasiment tout le jardin de taille astronomique des Malefoy, creusée et d'une forme géométrique totalement indécise elle pouvait très facilement contenir toutes les personnes présentes sans qu'elles ne se rentrent dedans pour autant et bien d'autres en plus.

- Finnigan ! Toujours le mot pour donner envie de faire plaisir hein ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'en dois une Weasley. Tes amis les pecnos peuvent rester.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire une deuxième fois. Seamus effectuait déjà un plongeon maitrisé pile sur Pansy Parkinson, la fille sur qui il fantasmait depuis… depuis qu'il pouvait donner une définition à ce mot.

Elle hurla son nom en remontant à la surface et en arrangeant son minuscule bikini qui s'était fait la malle. Elle l'attaqua à coups de bâtonnet en mousse rose bonbon qui se trouvait sur le bord.

Harry lui se dirigeait déjà vers le lac qu'on apercevait au loin avec Ginny qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

Dean s'était approché du buffet et se servait un punch frais qui ressemblait plus à un bol de rhum agrémenté de quelques cuillères de jus de fruit que le contraire.

Neville avait préféré se diriger vers le jacuzzi qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son arrivée, il s'y voyait déjà endormi toute l'aprèm, avec le soleil qui tapait déjà très fort sur son crane, le rêve.

- Toujours dans mon périmètre Weasley ? Oh, avec ta petite amie, Gran… grange… bref, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus. Tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas ? Non ne gaspille pas ta salive, sa ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

Ron le regarda complétement stupéfait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable. Il jeta la serviette duveteuse qu'il avait posée sur son épaule sur l'herbe fraichement tondue et d'un vert ahurissant à ses pieds et se dirigea sans un mot vers la piscine. Il se baissa légèrement au bord et d'un grand mouvement ample de sa main droite, il aspergea abondamment la chaise longue ou paressait Draco.

Il plongea immédiatement après et émergea quelques mètres plus loin un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait entendre les insultes du blond mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Il effectua quelques brasses et battait légèrement des pieds pour rester sur place, il n'avait plus pieds bon sang !

Sa changeait de la mini piscine gonflable qu'ils avaient installé dans le jardin de Dean. Ils ne pouvaient même pas tous entrer en même temps dedans, elle n'était même pas à Dean mais à sa petite sœur qui n'avait plus voulu en entendre parler après avoir trouvé un matin Dean avec une fille dans l'eau entrain de ... Bref. Image traumatisante pour une petite d'à peine 10ans.

Il replongea sa tête sous l'eau fraiche il adorait cette sensation._ Putain qu'est ce que ca pouvait faire du bien ! _

- Salut.

Ron se retourna et offrit un sourire éclatant, en ramenant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, à son interlocuteur qui s'était rapproché en battant de ses mains l'eau autour de son matelas.

- L'invitation venait de toi non ?

- Yep, je me suis dit que ca pouvait être cool. J'ai peut être eu tord non ?

Blaise montra du doigt Malefoy jr qui pestait encore contre le roux qui ne le regardait même pas.

- Peut être. Répondit-il complétement hilare.

Ron continuait à battre des jambes, il était assez à l'aise dans l'eau, pas un nageur confirmé non, mais il aurait pu rester des heures ici à profiter de la piscine sans broncher.

Il leva brusquement la tête et posa une main sur le matelas qui accueillait le corps alangui de Blaise. Il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, ses yeux suivirent méthodiquement le corps qui se trouvait devant lui, ils se posèrent sur sa tête qui était dirigés vers le ciel et ses longs cils qui effleuraient le haut de ses pommettes, ses traits était très marqués mais sans lui donner un air sévère, présentement il avait l'air fragile, un peu endormi, Il continua son examen et tomba sur ses lèvres charnues légèrement entrouverte qui laissait passer un souffle régulier, il eut comme un frisson et le mit sur le compte d'un coup de vent qui avait été un peu plus virulent.

Il laissa son regard couler sur le cou ou il apercevait ci et la quelques marques laissé sur sa peau caramel, le soleil dorait légèrement sa peau d'une manière tout à fait plaisante, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main qui se trouvait sur le tapis et fut frappé par la différence de carnation qu'il y avait entre eux. Il paraissait tellement pale à côté de lui. Il pensa immédiatement à son tube de crème protection indice 60 pour peau fragile qu'il avait préféré abandonner dans le fond de son sac. A ses risques et périls aujourd'hui quitte à finir avec une peau couleur écrevisse.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il reprit l'observation du corps de Blaise, le concerné avait un œil ouvert et l'interrogeait du regard.

- Me… Merci pour l'invitation. Se rattrapa t-il, il avait été pris en plein délit de matage, merde, il était en train de le _mater_. Non, seulement pour la comparaison se corrigea t-il.

- Un juste retour des choses. De rien Ronald.

- Oh non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ca s'il te plait !

- Comment ? Ronald ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Moi j'a-dore. Je suis sérieux !

Il reçut une salve d'eau sur son torse en réponse et éclata de rire face à la réaction puérile du roux.

- Oh merci de contribuer à l'hydratation quotidienne de ce corps d'apollon que tu vois la. Dit-il en passant sa main devant lui comme pour présenter une œuvre d'art.

- Oh puis-je me joindre à vous sur ce grand matelas que voilà ? Juste pour me rapprocher de votre imminente perfection cela va s'en dire.

Ron avait à peine posé ses mains et une de ses jambes sur le matelas pour se hisser, qu'il s'engouffrait comme du sable mouvant sous son poids et précipita Blaise la tête la première dans l'eau. Il l'avait entendu protesté mais n'avait pas prévu la suite des évènements.

Draco s'était arrêté de maudire toute la descendance Weasley en fond sonore. Et regardait, inquiet, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le brun réapparut quelques secondes plus tard complètement paniqué à la surface. Il recrachait l'eau par salve et tapait autour de lui pour rester à la surface comme un désaxé. Le matelas gonflable s'était fait la malle, il était à quelques mètres de la ou ils se tenaient et Blaise le regardait dériver complètement démuni.

Ron tendit immédiatement les mains vers lui quand il comprit qu'il ne savait pas nager.

- Merde ! Pardon je ne savais pas, calme toi je vais te ramener la ou tu as pied. Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Blaise pour essayer de le calmer.

Il avait crocheté ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, il ruait et toussait comme pas possible, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau imbibé d'eau chlorée, son nez lui grattait et ses jambes étaient comme dissociés du reste de son corps, il avait bougé le plus possible dans l'eau pour ne pas couler comme avait tenté de lui apprendre Draco il y a quelques années.

- Je ne peux pas bouger Blaise, calme toi, tu ne vas pas te noyer, je te tiens. Tenta de nouveau Ron.

Les jambes de Blaise étaient enroulées autour des siennes comme une putain de plante rampante et il remontait le long de son corps, il voulait coute que coute se maintenir totalement hors de l'eau.

Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir à la surface. C'est lui qui allait finir noyer à ce rythme la. Le brun avait un regard totalement affolé mais détacha progressivement ses jambes en maintenant ses bras autour du cou pale qui allait certainement finir avec des marques de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ron passa une main derrière son dos, près de ses reins et le serra contre lui, il battait dans l'eau avec l'autre pour se déplacer. Il entendait les halètements de Blaise à son oreille, le torse du brun était complètement contre le sien et les battements frénétiques de son cœur semblaient ralentir avec les secondes. Il se mit à rougir fortement.

_Et meeeeerde !_

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment se dit-il. Le regard étonné du Brun quand il se rendit compte du petit problème de Ron un peu plus bas le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Ron qui tentait de faire abstraction évita son regard en les dirigeants vers le bord de la piscine, il crut même sentir Blaise approcher encore plus son corps du sien, mais il n'eut bientôt plus le corps du brun entre ses bras pour confirmer sa supposition.

Malefoy venait de le tirer non de_ l'arracher_ de son étreinte et nageait beaucoup plus efficacement que lui vers Hermione qui tenait une serviette entre ses mains avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

En fait, tout le monde attendait au bord de l'eau. Et ils le regardaient tous avec un air surpris.

Ron avait l'impression qu'une pancarte avec écrit « Je bande comme pas possible alors que j'ai failli le noyer » flottait au dessus de sa tête.

Il vit Dean s'approcher du bord avec un regard interrogateur tout le long il s'accroupit près de lui et finit par entrer dans l'eau délicatement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris mon pote ? Il ne sait pas nager et toi tu restes au milieu de l'eau avec lui pendant des plombes au lieu de l'emmener fissa hors de l'eau ?

- Je… je ne… Balbutia Ron, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait mit pour le déplacer.

- Putain sa devenait carrément bizarre tu le tenais comme ça contre toi et on attendait tous comme des cons. Bref, Dobby a apporté quelques petits fours, y a même du saumon fumé putain !

Dean nageait déjà vers le buffet, il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre. Ron sentait son érection se calmer peu à peu. Il posa ses mains sur le bord et se hissa hors de l'eau le plus rapidement possible. Il trottina vers la première serviette qu'il trouva mais tomba nez à nez sur Hermione qui le scrutait d'un air déçu.

- T'es vraiment con Ron !

Elle égaya son insulte d'un coup de serviette sur le torse qu'elle ramassa immédiatement après pour en couvrir ses épaules légèrement humides et rougit par le soleil. Elle n'arrivait jamais à être méchante bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- T'es vraiment trop con ! Bien sur que oui !

- Ok Hermione, je reste alors.

Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dirait, elle le prendrait mal, peut être qu'elle était en plein dans ses périodes ou un truc du genre, parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Ne pouvait t-elle pas dire clairement ce qu'elle voulait ? Lui voulait seulement aller se branler quelque part au calme présentement, pas déchiffrer le mystère Hermione…

- Laisse tomber ! Je vais rejoindre Harry !

Il la regarda partir d'un pas rageur, impuissant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans sa tête.

Merde ! Pas me branler non, te déchiffrer Hermione, qu'est ce que j'aimerais bien te déchiffrer.

Hermione se retourna une dernière fois avec un regard assassin dirigé vers lui qui inquiéta grandement Ron, elle entendait vraiment ses pensées ou quoi ? Il secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée grande ouverte qui laissait s'échapper des rideaux épurés qui s'envolaient au rythme des courants d'air...


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre, un ! :) Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment très motivant ! **

**Disclaimer : PERSONNAGES PAS A MOI mais à J.K.R**

**RATING : M grrrrr**

**Bonne lecture ? **

* * *

- Ca va Draco lâche moi ! Je vais bien je t'assure.

Blaise se dirigeait d'un pas frénétique vers la cuisine en passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux désormais mouillés et décoiffés.

- Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'inviter Weasley hein ? Non tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi. Surement encore une de tes lubies ridicules.

- Une de mes quoi ? Mes lubies _ridicules _?

Il regardait son ami d'un œil mauvais en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle, ne prend pas cet air avec moi !

- Non je ne vois pas éclaire moi putain ! Accouche !

- Tu veux vraiment discuter de Oliver ? De Derrick ? De Cédric ? Wayne peut être ? Ou il y a pas si longtemps Viktor qu'on avait croisé quoi, cinq foutu minutes à cette réception il a deux mois ?

- Je t'emmerde putain, je t'emmerde tellement Draco.

- Où tu veux certainement qu'on remette sur le tapis les regards langoureux lancés à mon oncle l'été dernier Blaise, MON ONCLE merde !

Le brun lui tournait le dos appuyé contre le frigo, il l'avait totalement pris de court, il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté de tout ca.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Viens en au fait.

- Tu ne devrais pas tenter par tout les moyens de te faire _apprécier_ par chaque foutu personne que tu croises !

- Tu racontes vraiment que des conneries.

- Non, oh non Blaise pas de ça avec moi, je sais que tu t'es tapé au moins la moitié des personnes que je viens de citer. Et j'avoue avoir espérer pendant un long moment que mon oncle ne faisait pas partie de cette moitié. En vain.

- Et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises au juste ?

- Je pensais être ton putain de meilleur ami, que t'avais confiance, que tu pouvais tout me dire et vice versa mais j'avais complètement oublié que tu pouvais être un sacré trou du cul quand tu voulais.

- Ok, tu as dépassé ton quota d'insultes Draco, donc fait bien attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon poing dans ta jolie figure.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à l'insulte, même devant l'évidence même, il ne lui avouerai jamais il le savait pertinemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans le prévenir au moins.

- Je le connais, Weasley je le connais bien. Il a l'air tout gentil avec sa joyeuse bande d'imbécile heureux.

- Comment tu peux affirmer le connaître ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de vous appréciez.

- Ca fait 10ans qu'on est dans la même école Blaise ! Crois moi, je l'ai côtoyé plus que de raison.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me racontes tout ca ? Comment est ce que je suis censé le prendre ?

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'avais raconté il y a quelques mois, de l'élève qui avait tenté de se suicider sur le toit de l'école et qui à maintenant déménager dans une autre ville?

- Oui…

- Il venait d'avouer à Seamus Finnigan qu'il lui plaisait, il lui a simplement proposé un foutu rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu décliner sagement mais non. Il a préféré raconter à tout le monde qu'il lui avait proposé de lui astiquer le manche après les cours. En plein self. Le pauvre mec s'est mit à balbutier et s'est fait hué par la quasi totalité des élèves présent. Les insultes homophobes en primes pendant des semaines.

Blaise ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs douloureux remontaient lentement et lui donnaient envie de vomir sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Weasley était la et il me semble l'avoir entendu hué un peu plus fort que les autres. Ce ne sont que des petits cons. Immature et complètement dénué d'intérêt. Je ne les aime pas. Ils me le rendent plutôt bien. Et j'espère ne plus avoir à les côtoyer après cette journée.

- Je… je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Non, _Ils_ vont bouger leurs culs de chez moi. Pas toi. J'attends seulement ton accord.

- Je ne savais pas. Je ne l'aurais jamais invité si j'avais su.

- Je sais… Personne ne se servira à nouveau de toi ok ? Je te l'ai promis et je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses.

Ils entendirent un éternuement et se retournèrent en cœur vers la porte qui les séparait du petit salon.

Ron se tenait debout une part de gâteau au chocolat dans chaque main, il pestait contre lui même, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation mais une bonne partie quand même. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise pense des choses pareilles sur lui. Surtout pas.

- Je suis désolé Blaise. Pour la noyade, pour ton matelas gonflable, pour l'histoire qu'il vient de raconter aussi.

- Laisse tomber Ron. Je pense que tu devrais je ne sais pas… prendre tes affaires et tes amis et vous en allez d'ici.

- Je vais le faire. Mais avant est ce qu'on pourrait discuter ? Seul à seul quelques minutes seulement.

- Non il ne peut pas. Répondit Draco à sa place. Maintenant si tu pouvais…

- Je n'ai pas hué Terry Boot de mon plein gré. Je, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire une tentative tu vois ? Je ne savais vraiment pas.

- Et qui peut prévoir ce genre de choses hein ? Questionna Blaise durement. Juste va t'en.

- Seulement deux minutes. Puis je m'en irais. S'il te plait.

* R *

- On s'est clairement fait jeté comme des malpropres.

- J'ai pissé dans sa piscine. Déclara d'un ton enjoué Seamus.

- Mais t'es vraiment écœurant comme mec.

Hermione et Ginny le toisaient avec dégout. Elles tenaient leurs affaires d'une main et tentait d'enfiler leur vêtement de l'autre.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais été tenté ?

- Non !

Ils étaient installés à l'arrêt de bus depuis peu et tentaient de reprendre face.

- C'est clairement de ta faute Ron mais ne tire pas une tronche pareille. Hey ! C'est Malfoy ! A quoi est ce que tu t'attendais ?

Ron était anormalement silencieux. Il fixait le portail au loin et ne répondait pas au babillements incessant de ses amis.

- Au fait qu'est ce que tu lui a raconté ? Non attend laisse moi deviner.

- Oh non Dean ca va ferme la. S'énerva Neville c'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça.

- Tu t'es moqué de sa pseudo noyade ? Non, non c'est plus un truc qu'aurait pu faire Seam.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un enfoiré à ce point ! Mais faut avouer que c'était plutôt marrant. Quelle idée de barboter dans une piscine aussi profonde, quand on ne sait pas nager !

- Non la vraie question est : Comment peut on ne pas savoir nager à cet âge la ! Surenchérit Dean avec un air moqueur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour lui lancer le premier objet à porter de main en plein visage.

- PUTAIN MAIS CA VA PAS ! S'énerva Dean en lui relançant son sac à dos sur le flanc.

-Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule Dean. Lui répondit Harry.

Ron ne s'était même pas retourner pour ramasser son sac. Il les planta la sans un mot.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Murmura Dean peut habituer aux éclats de colère de son ami.

Ginny regardait son frère partir impuissante.

Elle était vraiment très jeune quand un de ses frères, Fred, était mort. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas clairement, mais Ron avait tout vu. Il s'était noyé un hiver, coincé dans le lac qui se trouvait près de chez des amis de la famille. La surface avait gelé et il avait pensé pouvoir se déplacer librement dessus, sans risque. Ron n'avait rien pu faire et avait mit des années avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle se leva brusquement ramassa ses affaires et couru à la poursuite de son frère qu'on apercevait encore au rond point au bout de la rue.

- RON ! RON ! ATTEND MOI !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au reste de la bande. Ils courraient tous comme des dératés pour rattraper Ron, qui pouvait se déplacer vraiment très rapidement quand il voulait.

- Je t'expliquerai chuchota discrètement Hermione à Dean avant de prendre un des bras libre de Ron en otage.

Ils virent le bus passer à côté d'eux mais personne n'osa se plaindre.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ- RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Draco m'a longuement parlé de toi.

- Hmm il a fait ça ?

Blaise sirotait son verre de limonade en souriant doucement. Il pensait avoir une sorte de détecteur pour ce genre de trucs, il savait une fois sur deux à coups sur quand un mec était… un tant soit peu attiré par lui.

L'accent plutôt prononcé de Viktor l'excitait vraiment. Il n'était la que depuis cinq minutes et il pensait déjà à trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'envoyer en l'air rapidement.

Ses jambes tapaient frénétiquement contre son tabouret, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Draco avait bien pu dire à Viktor, il n'en avait clairement rien à faire.

- Tu sais que je joue pour l'équipe nationale de football de mon pays, j'ai un match bientôt et j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Combien de temps allait-il encore feindre. Il n'aimait même pas le foot.

Il sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres lentement et le fixe jusqu'à ce que par miracle, un léger rougissement s'étale sur les joues de Krum.

- Tu… tu veux boire autre chose ?

Il balbutiait maintenant et gigotait légèrement sur son siège. Blaise ne passa pas par quatre chemins et posa son regard sur l'entrejambe de Viktor.

- Non pas vraiment.

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui.

- Blaise, tu ne devrais pas, je suis avec mon… agent, je ne suis pas censé… on ne peut pas tu comprends ? Pas devant tant de monde.

- Je vais fumer, c'est autorisé ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se dirigea, sur de son coup, vers la sortie.

Trente secondes plus tard il se trouvait complètement acculé contre un mur dans une ruelle jouxtant le bar.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps, je lui ai dit que je t'accompagnais prendre l'air quelques minutes. Murmura Viktor contre son cou.

Blaise se contenta de gémir de plaisir, en le collant un peu plus contre lui. Il déboutonna son jean et y plongea la main brulante de Viktor, il était complètement dur et priait pour ne pas venir trop rapidement, il haleta quand il fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon à mi cuisse et se retrouva rapidement avec des marques de griffure sur les mains, il ne savait pas ou prendre appui et le mur n'était pas vraiment le top pour ce genre d'activités.

- On se reverra Blaise ?

- Bien sur susurra t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il déplaça sa main progressivement ne voulant pas le brusquer et fit légèrement pression sur sa tête pour le faire descendre un peu plus bas. Il l'entendit déglutir en humidifiant ses lèvres et lécher sa verge une première fois avant de l'engloutir complètement.

- Oh merde ouais. Exulta t-il en agrippant ses cheveux promptement.

Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, il accompagnait le mouvement de tête de Viktor de sa main droite et hoqueta fortement quand il sentit les doigts de Krum le pénétrer brusquement.

Blaise se cambrait plus que de raison et allait à l'encontre de cette bouche brulante et des doigts qui le parcourait intimement en un mouvement débridé, il avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà et sentait qu'il allait venir d'une minute à l'autre. C'était la il y était.

- Je déconne pas putain George il est en train de lui… de le Merde juste ici regarde !

Viktor eu un mouvement de recul soudain et se retrouva vite aveuglé par la lumière d'un portable dirigé vers sa tête.

- Merde jura t-il avant de se relever en essuyant sa bouche contre la manche de son pull.

Blaise qui avait ouvert les yeux en perdant la sensation agréable des lèvres charnues autour de son sexe les écarquilla brutalement en reconnaissant une des personnes présentes au dessus de lui suspendu dangereusement contre une des lucarnes qu'il n'avait pas vu en s'engouffrant dans cette ruelle.

- Oliver ? Croassa t-il la voix encore entravé des cris de plaisir qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes.

Il remonta son caleçon et son jean rapidement en essayant de se reprendre, il avait été à deux doigts, à deux doigts d'un orgasme fulgurant.

- Blaise ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la putain ?

- Oh je pense qu'il vient de se faire sucer à l'instant. Cru intelligent d'ajouter George en agitant son portable au dessus de sa tête.

- Mais putain qui s'est ? S'énerva Viktor en clignant des yeux rapidement

- Je tiens la boutique juste en face la tu vois, Weasley farces et attrapes. Souligna t-il en éclairant le logo qui se trouvait au bout de la ruelle. Enchanté !

Viktor qui cachait son visage dans ses mains pour échapper à la lumière s'éloigna lentement et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, sur qu'ils ne l'avait pas reconnu et heureusement. Son agent allait le tuer.

- Merde dit moi que t'es en train de filmer ça George ? Murmura Oliver en passant sa tête dans la réserve où ils se trouvaient.

- Je n'en perds pas une miette mon ami. Le grand Viktor Krum en chair et en os, oh ouais ! Déclara t-il hilare. Qui l'eut cru ?

*Z*

- C'est bien Weasley le nom de famille de Ron non ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec lui ? S'étonna Draco en se tournant vers lui dans son lit.

- Je… ouais, juste comme ça.

- Ok, bonne nuit.

Blaise soupira longuement en mordant dans l'oreiller.

- Crache le morceau ! J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir la. Je t'ai attendu une bonne partie de la nuit tu sais ?

- Tu penses pouvoir me déposer chez lui dans la journée ?

- T'es sérieux ?

- Très.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir le numéro de Krum et toi tout ce que tu veux c'est l'adresse de ce pauvre connard?

- S'il te plait Draco, je t'expliquerai, tu me déposera ou je vais devoir me débrouiller seul ?

- Je n'entrerais pour rien au monde chez lui.

- C'est un oui ?

- La ferme Blaise maintenant.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ- RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Combien est tu prêt à lâcher petit frère pour avoir l'info du siècle ?

- Combien est ce que tu me dois déjà ? Enchaina Ron en changeant de chaine sans jeter un regard vers son frère qui venait à peine de rentrer.

- Tu es prêt à renoncer à ton salaire mensuel ?

- Certainement pas, j'ai plus un rond George, t'as même plutôt intérêt à me payer ou je n'irais plus jamais faire le ménage dans ce taudis qui te sert de magasin.

- Tu as l'âme d'un vrai commerçant tu sais ?

- Donc ? L'info du siècle ?

- Tu ne vas certainement pas t'en remettre.

- Comme la fois où tu m'avais affirmé avoir vu le chien du voisin tué un chat de sang froid devant tes yeux ? Où une info du style Oliver qui t'a lâché pour ce week-end, pile quand tu viens de mettre au point une nouvelle invention à tester ? A mes dépends ?

- Il n'y a donc plus aucune once de fantaisie en toi ? Tu ne crois plus en rien Ronny ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus enthousiaste !

- Lâche le morceau George ! Mais tu n'auras rien en retour. Te fais pas prier, je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me le raconter.

Ron avait laissé tomber la télécommande et s'était complètement tourné vers son frère qui se trouvait près des escaliers.

- Rien de bien important finalement. Laisse tomber.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bonne nuit gros débile. Lâcha t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! **

**Bon... pas grand chose à dire hein, seulement un nouveau chapitre à partager ! **

Chapitre beaucoup plus long aujourd'hui, j'en suis la première étonnée !

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ou en partie seulement. je ne me fais vraiment pas de tunes sur le dos de J. k Rowling, Sinon je publierai un chapitre par semaine.

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : **Ron x Blaise. On dirait pas mais sisi si je vous assure.

**Bonne lecture** :)

*99 problems, titre très connu de Mr Jay'z s'il vous plait.

* * *

Ron frottait le sol d'un rayon depuis plus d'une dizaines de minutes mais ne voyait aucun changement notable sur le carrelage noircit de taches non identifiable. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir et se mit à genoux pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il passait et repassait le torchon qu'il avait au préalable trempé dans un seau d'eau chaude agrémenté de lave vaisselle, seuls matériaux qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt en arrivant, en vain. Et il avait encore quelques allées à nettoyer sans compter la réserve et le sous-sol. Il en avait pour des heures voire des jours entiers. Il soupira un peu plus fort mais son frère qui se trouvait derrière la caisse n'amorça aucun mouvement pour lui venir en aide ou quoi. Il regardait vaguement vers l'entrée du magasin l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Il était déjà près de 14h et le soleil tapait fortement en ce jour de quasi canicule. Les clients se faisaient rare, en périodes estivales c'était toujours ainsi, alors Ron en profitait pour faire son nettoyage en pleine journée.

Il portait un survêtement en coton gris qui avait certainement vu de meilleurs jours et un t-shirt informe de couleur fade qu'il avait piqué à un de ses frères avant de venir. Pour ne pas salir ses propres vêtements cela va s'en dire.

- Tu veux prendre une pause gamine ?

Non, non, non du tout il adorait frotter le sol de son magasin qu'il aimait tellement pensa t-il. Ron souriait ironiquement, toujours à genoux, à son frère qui venait de passer sa tête près du rayon déguisement.

- Pour tout t'avouer, Man m'a appelé et t'as plutôt intérêt à lui dire que je traite son petit comme un roi.

- Non, il faut que je parte plus tôt aujourd'hui. Déclina t-il avec réticence

- C'est comme tu le sens, n'oublie pas la vitrine mec ! On ne voit pas à plus d'un mètre à travers, c'est infernal !

Les mains de Ron se crispèrent autour du torchon sale. Le cadeau d'Harry, le cadeau d'Harry, le cadeau d'Harry répétait-il tout doucement pour se ressaisir.

C'était bientôt son anniversaire et tout le monde cotisait dans la bande pour lui acheter un portable dernier cri. Ron avait proclamé dans une surestimation de ses capacités financières qu'il allait allonger la plus grande part, soit prêt de 200livres. Et il en était encore très loin.

Il ramassa son seau et son liquide vaisselle pour se diriger vers l'entrée du magasin. Il passa parmi les rayons colorés et garnis en se cognant à plusieurs reprises contre des gadgets qui trainaient au sol et finit par atteindre la vitrine qui affichait une mine terne totalement démoralisante.

Il aspergea la vitrine d'un grand coup de liquide vaisselle et y ajouta des grandes salves d'eau brulante qui éclaboussèrent son t-shirt déjà humide de transpiration.

Bon, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour le ménage, mais son frère n'était pas vraiment regardant et depuis qu'il avait commencé ici, le magasin était à peu près bien tenu. Ses méthodes musclés étaient plutôt efficaces.

Il enleva son t-shirt en soupirant pour la nième fois. Il n'en pouvait plus, le soleil tapait fortement sur son dos et il mourrait de soif.

Il prit le torchon et fit des mouvements circulaires sur la vitrine mais les traces semblaient prendre beaucoup plus d'ampleur. Il ramassa son t-shirt au sol et le trempa brusquement dans l'eau. Peut être que le problème venait de la. Il essuya les traces de liquide vaisselle et s'applaudit intérieurement en remarquant le changement de teinte de la vitre.

- Wow alors c'est à ca qu'elle ressemblait cette vitre à la base ?

Oliver Wood, grand brun ténébreux et teigneux, associé de George depuis un peu plus d'un an, s'était appuyé près de la porte d'entrée pour observer Ron.

- Faut croire. Marmonna t-il en passant plus énergiquement sur les coins.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard appréciateur du brun, trop absorbé par la tache, qui scrutait les mouvements des muscles de son dos découvert.

- Quel âge tu as déjà ? Questionna t-il l'air de rien.

- douze ans et demi, passe moi le liquide la s'il te plait enchaina t-il sans lâcher la vitre des yeux.

- Dix-neuf ? Bientôt la vingtaine ?

- Non dix-huit Oliver ! J'étais trois classes en dessous de ta promo… Pourquoi ? Tu veux légaliser ma situation ? Tu as besoin de ma date de naissance pour produire un contrat digne de ce nom ?

- haha même pas en rêve.

- Il me faut un autre torchon Oli et du liquide aussi, tu sais celui pour les vitres pas pour la vaisselle! Si tu pouvais m'emmener tout ca, je t'aimerais pour la vie et même après.

- L'amour éternel hein ?

- Pour toujours à et à jamais. Répondit-il théâtralement.

Oliver fixa une dernière fois le torse imberbe et légèrement musclé de Ron qui grimaçait en s'étirant avant de partir à reculons vers une boutique ou il pourrait trouver de quoi satisfaire le roux.

- Avec du papier journal c'est 100fois plus efficace.

Ron se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez sur Chuck, le cousin de Dean, grand noir aux muscles apparent, qui était passé maitre dans l'art de l'arnaque en tout genre. Petite frappe qui venait tout juste de prendre du sursis pour séquestration et agression sur son ex femme, une brune qu'avait entraperçu Ron une fois chez Dean l'été dernier, son regard était tellement vide qu'il n'avait pas pu rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans se sentir gêner.

Il se tenait droit, devant l'entrée, la où se trouvait Oliver il y a quelques minutes.

- Ouais, merci du conseil répondit il froidement.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait plus d'une fois mit dans la merde son ami et trainait avec des gens très peu recommandable. C'était le genre de mec qui pouvait être tout à fait sympathique en premier abord et voler le sac d'une vielle en la jetant au sol sans scrupule dans l'heure qui suit.

- Mouais.

- Si tu es venu pour Dean, il n'est pas la. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Je suis venu pour te voir toi Ronald. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Pas intéressé Chuck. Marmonna t-il en lui tournant le dos à nouveau.

- Mon cousin m'a dit que tu avais tes entrées chez le jeune Malefoy.

- Complètement faux. Il n'est pas mon ami.

- La journée piscine ne te dis plus rien Ronald ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Est ce que tu pourrais, me laisser tranquille ? J'ai du travail. Marmonna t-il légèrement agacé

- Je te propose 100livres tout de suite, 200 autres quand tu m'auras donné les informations qu'il me faut. Ca te parle maintenant ? Ajouta t-il quand il le vit écarquillé les yeux de surprise face au montant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- A la tête de sanglier dans 10minutes.

RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ- RWBZRWBZRWBZRWBZ

- Tu ne manges pas mon chéri ?

- Si maman, c'est très bon.

- Oh, merci, c'est une nouvelle recette que j'ai empruntée à Narcissa, un vrai délice.

- Hm hm.

Blaise découpait sa viande en très petit morceau et faisait tinter ses couverts en argent sur son assiette. C'était immangeable, mais il se garderait bien de le faire remarquer à sa mère. Il ne savait plus si il tentait de couvrir le silence assourdissant ou simplement faire bouger constamment ses mains pour ne pas que sa mère remarque les traces de griffures dues à ses ébats nocturnes.

- Dante ? La sauce n'est pas à ton gout ? Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

- Oh ! Si j'adore, un vrai délice.

Blaise en était gêné. Son père n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Il pianotait d'un air concentré sur son portable, il pourrait au moins faire semblant. Au moins lever ses yeux vers sa mère qui avait mit une robe qui lui allait magnifiquement bien.

S'était une belle femme noire arborant un chignon déstructuré qui surplombait un visage doux mais une langue acérée qui en avait fait pleurer plus d'un. Artiste à ses heures perdu et dernièrement critique dans un grand magasine de mode, sa mère adorait être vu et les gens lui rendaient bien.

Elle avait certainement vieilli, mais elle avait toujours ce quelque chose qui ne quittait jamais vraiment les très belles femmes, une présence, un charisme à en couper le souffle.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu portes une aussi jolie robe man ? On fête quelque chose ? Lança Blaise d'un air innocent après s'être raclé la gorge.

Naila Zabini brisa le verre de vin qu'elle tenait un peu trop fermement dans ses mains d'un mouvement brusque.

- Dante ? Rafraichis la mémoire de ton cher fils ici présent veux tu ? L'apostropha t'elle tranquillement en passant sa serviette sur sa main ensanglantée.

Le concerné ne leva pas les yeux vers sa femme et continua à pianoter sur son portable en émettant des bruits appréciateurs.

- Hmm, Blaise voyons, c'est euuh… c'est… il me semble qu'il y a un gala de charité ce soir pour… pour bref tu vois le genre. Répondit-il vaguement.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'énerva t-elle en se levant brusquement et en faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol.

Elle se dirigea en furie vers son mari et s'empara de son assiette. Elle la jeta brusquement au sol et bu d'une traitre le verre que tenait son mari, choqué.

- Mon anniversaire ! Comment a tu pu oublier ! Mari indigne ! Pas de cadeaux pour moi alors hein ? Donc pas de diner pour toi ! Et tu peux TOUJOURS courir pour ne serait ce que poser une de tes mains sur moi ce soir et pour le reste de toute la semaine que dis-je du mois entier !

-Mais mon amour… attend !

- Ton amour est ENNERVÉ ! Mon anniversaire Dante ! Mon foutu anniversaire !

Dante Zabini s'était levé paniqué et tentait tant bien que mal de ramasser les morceaux de son assiette. Tout self contrôle avait quitté sa femme.

- NON ne te lève pas Blaise mon cœur, tu risque de te blesser avec les monceaux. Grogna t-elle en lissant les bords de sa robe.

Blaise qui s'apprêtait à s'éclipser discrètement, comme prévu se réinstalla tout aussi rapidement, sa mère pouvait être très convaincante quand elle voulait.

- Pour ma défense, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les anniversaires, 'man tu le sais hein ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas mon lapin. Bougonna t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, Je lui en veux a lui !

Son père lui jeta un regard noir empli d'avertissement muet qui le fit pouffer légèrement.

- Chérie, écoute on devrait, monter discuter de tout ca, dans mon bureau, ok ?

- Un terrain neutre… sans armes à porter de main toussota Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Sa mère n'ajouta rien de plus et se dirigea froidement vers le bureau à l'étage.

Blaise laissa passer quelques minutes avant de laisser éclater le rire qu'il retenait depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Pas mal non ?

- J'ai même eu envie de te jeter ma fourchette dans l'œil. Enfant insolent.

- Elevé dans les valeurs et coutumes de la chère famille Zabini.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir un fils pareil ? J'aurais du t'interdire toute sortie avec ta chère grand mère durant tout ses étés.

Ils entendirent un cri de surprise à l'étage et sourirent de concert. Naïla n'avait pas marché dans leur plan, non elle avait couru.

- Tu devrais la rejoindre non ?

- J'ai été assez convainquant ? Demanda Dante avec un air inquiet qui fit sourire son fils.

- Bien sur, wow j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait finir par t'étrangler avec sa serviette de table. Tu es très doué.

Dante passa ses mains sur ses cheveux bouclés et se regarda partiellement sur l'écran de son portable. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être narcissique, il tenait certainement ce trait de caractère de ce côté de la famille.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, c'était un grand brun aux yeux verts étincelants, élancé et gracieux toujours affublé d'un costume et d'un téléphone greffé à la main. Il avait tendance à agir de manières étriquées et pragmatique, habitudes qu'il avait héritées de son éducation très stricte. Il n'avait pas voulu reproduire le même schéma avec son fils. Et il en était très fier.

- Je n'aurais pas pu oublier l'anniversaire de la femme de ma vie.

- Eurk.

- Tu réagis toujours comme un enfant de six ans.

- C'est de man dont tu parles, j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir six ans à ses yeux. J'entre simplement complètement dans mon rôle.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ses marques et griffures un peu partout. Et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que ce n'est pas du à toi jouant dans le bac à sable dans le jardin.

- touché.

- On en rediscutera ok ?

- Dans une autre vie.

- A plus tard fiston.

- A jamais !

Blaise répondit aux grimaces de son père par un haussement de sourcil hautain.

- Quand je disais à plus tard, je te demandais implicitement de t'en aller en fait…

- Oh, oh ouais j'y vais c'était prévu non ? Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer avec un peu plus de tact hein !

- Vas t'en fils, tu me fais perdre du temps précieux, elle a surement du dévaliser la moitié des paquets que j'ai entreposer dans mon bureau. Et j'aimerais la voir ouvrir celui qui contient cette tenue que j'ai trouvé chez…

- OK CA VA CA VA ! J'y vais ! Hurla t-il horrifié.

Blaise secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit le plus rapidement possible après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée.

Il regarda sa montre machinalement _19h50_. Il était en avance. Oh ouais très en avance, Draco ne sera disponible qu'à partir de 22h. Deux heures à tuer dans un endroit aussi insipide que son nouveau quartier. L'horreur.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques jours. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses habits, ce déménagement n'avait pas été bénéfique pour lui comme le prétendait son père. Au contraire, il se négligeait grandement depuis, il y a quelques semaines il aurait pu mourir de honte en sortant avec un pantalon qui jurait carrément avec ses chaussures, comme présentement. Ne parlant même pas du sweat à capuche qu'il avait piqué un soir à une de ses conquêtes en s'enfuyant lâchement. Il ne portait_ jamais_ de sweat avant, c'était d'un mauvais gout. Mais à présent il n'en avait que faire.

Il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait le tableau des horaires du bus quand une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau.

- J'étais sur que c'était toi. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Blaise plissa des yeux et tenta de reconnaître le conducteur qui lui souriait largement en ouvrant sa portière. En vain.

- Euh, on se connaît peut être ?

Seamus Finnigan perdit instantanément son sourire. Blaise l'avait apostrophé avec tellement d'arrogance qu'il fut tenté de fermer sa portière sur ses longs doigts qu'il trouvait anormalement harmonieux.

_Des doigts harmonieux _? Voilà où le joint qu'il avait fumé avant de sortir menait ses pensées.

- Bon, tu montes oui ou quoi ? Ce bus passe genre tous les deux siècles. T'en as genre pour des heures d'attentes.

Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur, il trouvait ses tournures de phrases bizarres. Quelle était donc cette manie irritante de poser des « genres » partout ?

Il ne savait foutrement pas qui il pouvait être et honnêtement, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'installa à ses cotés en grimaçant quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'intérieur de la voiture trop petite pour des adolescents normaux. Il ne pourrait même pas donner le nom du modèle tellement elle avait l'air vieille.

- C'est l'ancienne voiture de mon frère. Les déchets sont d'origines. Fit remarquer Seamus en suivant son regard.

- Intéressant. Murmura t-il en tentant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- C'était une blague, les papiers et tout sont de moi, rien de dangereux ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre la fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas de ton coté.

Blaise retint au dernier moment le soupir de désespoir qu'il voulait pousser. Il enleva son pull et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

- Ca te dérange si je mets de la musique ? Blaise c'est ca ?

- C'est ta voiture… Oui.

Il ne lui demanda même pas son prénom en retour. Il se contentait de fixer ses ongles d'un air absorbé.

- Pour info, moi c'est Seamus. Et où tu veux que je te dépose, hein ?

_I got 99 problems but a biatch ain't one…*_

Seamus tapait en rythme sur son volant et commençait à regretter sa proposition, ce Blaise était tout sauf agréable. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de répondre mais avait fini par lever les épaules, comme un signe pour lui dire, ou tu veux. Il ne savait pas. Au moins il avait l'air d'apprécier la musique.

- Sinon tu… t'es nouveau ici non ? Je veux dire, tu viens d'ou ?

- Londres.

- Hmm évidemment, c'est cool ca, sans indiscrétion pourquoi est ce que t'es venu t'enterrer ici ? En plein été en plus ?

- Très indiscret Seamus. Déclara t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il avait fini par le reconnaître. C'était l'ami connard de Ron. Celui qui selon Draco avait insulté copieusement un élève du fait de son homosexualité. Il soupira en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, le blond conduisait relativement bien et ne posait pas de question réellement gênante. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi con qu'il pensait.

- T'as un truc de prévu ce soir ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est cool parce qu'il faut que je passe chez Dean le récupérer, ensuite il faut qu'on aille faire deux trois courses pour ma mère rien de bien méchant et ensuite on avisera.

- Ok.

Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être ce Dean. Mais au moins il avait un semblant de programme avant de rejoindre son ami. La soudaine familiarité de Seamus ne le dérangeait même pas.

Seamus s'était garé devant un portail d'un jaune criard qui jurait avec les décorations similaires des habitations voisines. Il klaxonna deux fois et sortit le joint qu'il avait prit soin de rouler avant de partir.

- Tu fumes ?

Il approcha le briquet des lèvres du brun après lui avoir tendu l'objet et l'alluma en tremblant légèrement.

- Je t'intimide ? Chuchota t-il avec un sourire en tirant une taff qui l'emportait déjà loin.

- Non, non du tout, je me demandais…

- Hmm ?

- T'es pd non ?

- Comme pas possible.

Sa réponse eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire. Blaise ne s'en cachait pas, et emmerdait qui compte venait lui dire que c'était mal ou qu'il ne devrait pas. Excepté Draco à qui il n'avait jamais pu l'avouer directement.

- Ok, c'était pour être sur.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, je veux dire, c'est bon, c'est cool.

- T'es bizarre, tu le sais ca ?

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu Aboya Dean en passant sa tête du côté de la fenêtre de Seamus. Seule qui fonctionnait encore a peu près normalement.

- Salut mon lapin, tu ne m'avais certainement pas prévenu de la présence de… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et expira la fumée sur sa tête.

- Peu importe enchaina Dean sans se laisser démonter, si je comprends bien, je vais devoir grimper dans le coffre ?

**I**

Blaise était écroulé de rire au sol et n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie.

- Ta mère ne t'aime vraiment pas Seam désolé de te l'annoncer. Déclara Dean solennellement

- Mais ferme ta gueule !

- Te faire payer ses foutu tampons ? Avec de la petite monnaie en plus ?

Seamus rougissait en jetant le sac plastique avec violence dans sa voiture.

- Je t'emmerde ok ? Elle t'emmerde ma mère ! Tiens dis lui en face la prochaine fois que tu te pointes chez moi hein ? Hein?!

- Oh ne t'énerves pas, tu sais que je l'aime ta mère non ? Blaise je t'assure, sa mère à la paire de sein la plus énorme de son village, et ils sont du genre à tenir tout seul en l'air si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il mimait une paire de poitrine devant son torse en esquivant les coups du blond qui rougissait à ne plus en finir.

- Où est ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- On pourrait s'pointer chez Hermi ? Ou chez Ron au choix.

- Il parait qu'ils ont sauté le pas. Haha !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Questionna Seamus en levant un sourcil interrogateur

- Bah qu'il l'a sauté quoi !

Blaise avait senti son estomac se contracter à l'évocation du nom du roux. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'après midi piscine et n'avait finalement pas repris contact avec lui, Draco l'avait déposé près de chez lui, il l'avait même entraperçu dans son jardin mais il avait préféré s'en aller. Visiblement le destin n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se prenait la tête avec lui de toute façon ? Il ne se connaissait pas vraiment, il avait passé plus de temps avec ses deux amis qu'avec lui.

- Truc de fou putain ! Je pensais qu'elle resterait vierge genre jusqu'au mariage, c'est bien son genre non ?

- J'enregistre tout ce que tu dis la mec, fais attention !

- Chez Ron alors ? Il faut qu'il nous fasse un debrief, j'ai toujours rêvé de me la faire tu sais ?

- Haha t'as toujours rêvé de te faire chaque foutu fille qu'on peut trouver dans ce comté.

Blaise participait à peine à la conversation mais ne se sentait pas délaissé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il était 21h45 et il était censé rejoindre Draco dans un quart d'heure.

Draco attendra se dit-il en éteignant son portable.

Il trouvait ce duo hilarant, ils passaient le quart de leurs temps à s'insulter mais ne semblaient pas le prendre mal pour autant.

- Attache ta ceinture Blaise, je vais le faire passer à travers le pare-brise.

Dean s'accrochait au siège devant lui et tentait de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de ne pas trop être balloter le temps du voyage.

Il détestait cette voiture.

**I**

- Elle s'approche et moi je lui fais bien comprendre qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance, qu'elle et moi ca ne va pas se faire tu vois ?

- Ouais bien sur prend nous pour des cons murmura Ron à Harry en écoutant à la porte de la chambre de George.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on fait ça déjà ? Répondit Harry sur le même ton en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il cache quelque chose, il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi.

- Qu'est ce qu'on est censé découvrir au juste ?

- Chuut, j'entend rien la.

- Donc elle se jette dans mes bras sans prévenir et Bam ! Je ne te fais pas de dessin Oli tu te doutes bien de ce qui a pu se passer après.

Harry et Ron complètement hilare se tenaient les côtes en grimaçant tout en essayant de ne pas perdre leur pseudo couverture.

- Ron mon cœur ? Tes amis t'attendent au salon, arrête d'écouter aux portes ! Georges ?! Apporte moi tes vêtements sales immédiatement je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois !

- Ouais maman ! Cria son frère à travers la porte.

- Non mais quel naze déclara Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, plus de la vingtaine et c'est toujours ma mère qui s'occupe de sa lessive.

- Et ton salaire dépend de mon humeur petit insolent, ne joue pas avec le feu. Lui lança son frère sans ouvrir la porte.

Les murs étaient définitivement trop fins pour son bien.

- Qu'est ce qui vous emmène dans mon huuuumble demeure les demeurés ?

- Avoue t'y a penser des heures à ta phrase petit enfoiré ?

- Non du tout, elle m'est venue d'un coup… en voyant vos têtes de demeurés.

- Tu vois combien il nous aime Blaise ?

Comme dans un mauvais film Ron sursauta en remarquant la présence du mulâtre dans son salon debout près de l'entrée. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension, peut être qu'il avait activé un portail inter espace temps en dévalant les escaliers trop rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Il s'est perdu ?

- Tu pourrais lui demander directement Ronny, il ne mord pas…

Bien sur qu'il savait qu'il ne mordait pas merde c'était à lui qu'il avait parlé en premier ! Pour quelles raisons est ce qu'il irait trainer avec ses deux la ? Mais pas avec lui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Mauvaise idée, je le savais. Je dois de toute façon m'en aller. Salut.

Blaise avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, soulagé, il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place ici, comme de trop. Quelle idée franchement ? Il aurait du demander à Seamus de le déposer près de chez Malefoy ou dans un bar quelconque ou il aurait pu le rejoindre.

- Hey ! Reviens !

Blaise se retourna téléphone à l'oreille, _Allo ? Ou est ce que t'es ? On est attendu chez Pansy pour 23h tu sais ? _ Draco lui avait laissé un message vocal des plus démoralisant. Il détestait Pansy.

Ron en débardeur noir et short de foot qui arborait les couleurs du salthill, équipe de foot du comté de Devon qu'il soutenait depuis toujours entre autre, avait ouvert la porte avec fracas.

- Désolé ! Je waw, c'est juste bizarre de te voir ici, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je suis surpris c'est tout.

- Je suis le premier surpris crois moi. Tu penses que Seamus accepterait de me déposer près de chez Draco ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore des bus à cette heure ci.

- Reste ? Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Le roux s'était approché de lui en claudiquant, il portait deux chaussures différentes qu'il avait surement du enfiler à la hâte à l'entrée. Il prit son bras et le tira vers la colline qui cachait la cabane.

- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Dans la cabane magique.

Blaise avait souri à sa remarque. _N'importe quoi_. Elle avait l'air aussi magique que lui totalement net. Pour dire, il n'avait fait que fumer jusqu'à son arrivé ici.

- La cabane bancale tu veux dire ?

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je n'oserais jamais.

Ils s'étaient installés sur les deux seuls gros oreillers disponibles dans le fond de la cabane sombre, le reste n'étant qu'un amoncèlement de coussins complètement abimés.

- Où sont les autres ? S'enquit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Certainement en train de dévaliser la cuisine. D'ailleurs tu as mangé ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

Ron s'était à demi levé pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter pour Blaise mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par la main du brun sur son bras.

- Ca va, je n'ai pas faim. Je t'assure.

Ron fixa la main qui était resté sur son bras nu et leva les yeux lentement vers Blaise.

Le brun s'était rapproché imperceptiblement et il attendait un geste de sa part, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait…

Blaise posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une caresse aérienne et observa sa réaction. D'aussi près il pouvait voir les yeux de Ron grand ouvert. Il n'avait même pas amorcer un mouvement pour se reculer, ni pour s'engager d'ailleurs se dit-il en réitérant son geste.

Il passait et repassait ses lèvres contre celles du roux en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il sentait bon. Ron lui rendait son baiser lentement, d'un air peu convaincu, complètement dépassé par la situation. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter la. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et l'allongea lentement sur le sol.

- Et merde grogna Ron en accompagnant le mouvement de Blaise et en répondant fougueusement à ses baisers et caresses.

Le brun se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Il s'empara de sa bouche avec violence et se mouva au dessus de lui en de long mouvement ample des hanches.

- On ne devrait pas… je… Hun…

Le brun se redressa brusquement et resserra les jambes de Ron entre ses cuisses.

- Fais moi arrêter alors. Le défia t-il

Il posa ses lèvres d'autorité contre celle du roux et sourit quand il le sentit répondre avec autant d'envie que lui, il embrassa sa mâchoire mais sentit les mains de Ron sur ses cheveux qui le firent revenir sur sa bouche. Il passa sa main entre eux et souleva son débardeur pour caresser son torse.

C'était tout ce qu'il espérait et encore bien plus. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait aussi facilement. Blaise s'était attendu à une insulte au mieux, un coup de poing à la limite mais pas à ca.

Ron gémissait contre sa bouche et sentait un renflement au niveau de l'entrejambe de Blaise contre la sienne. Le brun semblait partout à la fois, quand il sentit sa tête descendre progressivement vers le bas de son corps il se mit à rougir fortement. Il n'allait quand même pas lui ? La maintenant ? Sans prévenir avec ses amis qui pouvaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ?

Quand il dut se surélever légèrement pour permettre à Blaise de lui enlever correctement son short et son caleçon, il fit une petite prière rapide pour qu'un mur invisible empêche ses amis de sortir de sa maison.

Il eut une expression choquée quand il sentit la bouche du brun sur son torse qui le mordait et léchait tout au long de sa descente vers son bas ventre. Sa respiration déjà erratique s'accéléra.

Il aurait certainement du prier pour ne pas s'emballer aussi rapidement.

Il se cambra quand Blaise passa sa main sur son sexe dressé en soufflant dessus légèrement.

Ron sentit ses pieds se contracter et vint soudainement, complètement désemparé, en de long jet brulant sur le sweat de Blaise qui était encore entièrement habillé

- Merde ! Désolé ! Expira t-il en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normale.

Blaise se contenta d'enlever son pull et de baisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement rapidement. Il se branla en fixant les yeux bleus devant lui en occultant la mine défaite du roux et en se mordant la lèvre d'un air concentré.

Ron s'approcha de lui précipitamment et remplaça sa main par la sienne. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements amples du poignet pour qu'il se repende à son tour sur le torse du roux.

. Blaise essuya les dernières traces de leurs ébats à l'aide de son pull souillé de spermes et le roula en boule en le jetant dans un coin de la cabane.

- Wow. Fut tout ce que put dire Ron en fixant les lattes de bois bel et bien bancal de sa petite cabane.

Des bruits de pas et des rires étouffés se firent entendre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Dean t'as oublié les chips dans la cuisine !

- Non, non, le paquet est dans ta main Harry ! Pousse toi qu'on puisse s'installer j'ai mal au pied !

- Oups !

- Mais putain qu'est ce que t'es chiant ! Tu l'as fait tomber exprès ! Complètement ouvert en plus ! Mais quel débile !

- Vas y Dean ! Arrête de faire chier.

Blaise et Ron qui entendaient toute la conversation comprirent immédiatement le message. Ils allaient entrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Ron ne répondit pas au _ca va ?_ Chuchoté par Blaise. Et se contenta d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait sur sa gauche pour aérer un temps soit peu la cabane. Il était beaucoup trop gêné par ce qui venait de se passer pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux…


End file.
